


Diamond in the Rough

by Charliechaz



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Coming of Age, F/M, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliechaz/pseuds/Charliechaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Black is a diamond in the rough and one day he is going to outshine them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chrysalis

**Author's Note:**

> The idea behind this piece to "remove" the supernatural element of twilight and then use some of the movie dialogue in such as way as to give the words new meaning. The idea is loosely inspired by an exercises in a directing class I took once.

It was a rare day in Forks, the sun was shinning – not a cloud in the sky. Jacob leaned forehead against the truck’s passenger window. Red and rusty the truck rumbled along the two-lane highway to Seattle. 

It wasn’t long before they found themselves curbside at the Seattle SeaTac departures. Jacob adjusted his backpack and waited for Charlie to slide his suitcase out of the back of the flatbed.

Charlie set the suitcase down. 

A moment passed. It seemed neither of them knew what to do.

“Well this is gonna be strange - you not being in this house.”

“I guess.”

“Hardly a day would go by without you and Bella running in the door and slamming it behind ya. Something falling in the shed behind the house on account of your _tinkerin’_. ” 

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“Oh, I have given up on fixing the screen door hinge.”

“Maybe now you’ll get a chance; watch the Mariners games in peace?” 

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but the words got lost. Jacob took the handle of his suitcase in one hand and squinted up at him. Charlie blinked his eyes a couple times, cleared his throat and tried again, “You know this will always be your home right.”

Jacob nodded. The hug from Charlie was so unexpected that Jacob didn’t have time to lift his arms and hug Charlie back. Jacob closed his eyes. Chimney smoke. Old Spice. Downey. Gun Oil. Cedar. _Home._

The whistle of airport traffic control officer alerted them that they’d been too long the passenger-loading zone.

“Okay, the rest of your stuff has been shipped, should already be there. You have your cell phone. Turn it off on the plane; Bella will pick you up when you get there. You two call me together…”

“I’ll even recharge it when the battery gets low.” Jacob’s smirk officially breaks the somber mood.

“Yeah yeah. Get out of here.” He gives Jacob a playful shove toward the door. “Kids,” Charlie muttered to himself, “always getting on a plane. Trying to find somewhere else.” 

The control officer’s whistle was slightly hostile. Charlie hopped back into the truck and strapped in. When Charlie looked up Jacob had already passed through the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um…I am in need of a Beta?
> 
> And I was not a part of greek life as a student in college. I need the name of a frat with a party reputation and an academic girls sorority for use in later chapters.


	2. Convocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella, college senior, meets Alice Cullen.

Isabella Swan, Bella to her friends, had imagined college as a coming of age gauntlet where she would encounter the full spectrum of human emotion or a blacked-out haze of sex, drugs and alcohol. That’s how ‘higher education’ was portrayed in the movies. Here it was the first day, the first class of her fourth and final year at Boston College and the experience had been unremarkable, educational, but unremarkable. She had dated a few guys, made a few friends but nothing life long; nothing that she’d hoped. The city of Boston was as far as she could afford to get away from her small town life. For all the debt she’d racked up the experience hadn’t been worth the price. Bella could have stayed in her small town and achieved the exact same absence of growth. 

“Who puts advanced fiction writing at 9am. Everyone knows the creative mind likes to write at night.” A girl with short, feathered hair sat in the seat next to Bella. “I’m a morning person, but I like to think I’m the exception to every rule. Coffee?” She places her extra cup on Bella’s desk. 

“No thanks.” Bella eyed the invading cup. “Who are – ”

“Alice, Alice Cullen.” She sips delicately. “It’s fresh. Don’t worry. Black two sugars and a hint of hazelnut syrup.”

“Thanks. That’s actually perfect.” Bella eyes the cup and takes a tentative sip.

“No problem. I figured whoever sat next to me would need the coffee. I’m a chatterbox. By semester’s end we’ll be the best of friends.”

“My name is Bella. I haven’t seen you around before.”

“I’m not a lit major. I’m psych, but every now again I regret understanding how people think and need to retreat in the land of make believe. Do you have a pen? I always forget to bring one.”

“Sure.” Bella sets about digging in her bag just as the professor walks in.  
________________________________________________________________________

After class Alice and Bella make their way across the Quad. 

“I’m thinking about taking something like the _hungry caterpillar_ , but metaphorically. Eating for fear of never being able to eat again and what my main character turns into because of that fear.”

Bella is skeptical. “You’re going to write about an eating disorder. I mean you’re thin…pixie like. It’s bit…ya know.”

“Meta-phor-ically Bella. I want to write about desperation. I think it’s the most revealing state of being.”

“Hmm. There I would agree. I’m going for a star-crossed lovers theme.”

“Oh No. You totally read harlequin romance novels!”

“No.” 

“Yes you do! You curl up in bed when you think no one’s looking and read Nora Roberts. No, wait you’re more _Bronte_ sisters aren’t you.”

“Maybe.” Bella relents.

“I knew it.” At this point they’ve reached the cafeteria. “Want to grab an early lunch, mull it over some more?”

“I can’t. Meeting my friend J—” Bella waves at the tall dark and handsome guy leaning against the library entrance. “Jacob. There he is.” 

Alice looks him over intently and determines he is more average height than tall, but definitely dark and handsome: boots, dark jeans and a leather jacket. To her Jacob doesn’t seem threatening per se, just intimidating enough to keep people away. Somehow he manages to stand frown distrustfully and appear aloof all at the same time.

“You don’t seem like the bad-boy type.” Alice never takes her eyes of Jacob.

“I’m not. That’s just Jacob’s style he’s a total marshmallow.” Bella makes a squishing motion with her hands. Jacob starts towards them. “Don’t tell him I said that though.” She whispers.

“Don’t worry we’re all going to be great friends. See you later.” Alice whisks off toward the cafeteria. 

“Hey Bells.” They embrace like two people who haven’t seen each other in a long while. Bella’s tippy-toes scrapping the pavement as Jacob pulls her close. “Who was that?”

“Alice. Apparently she’s my new best friend.”

“Thanks.” He feigns hurt.

“Jake. It’s a joke. Alice is kind of...Alice-like.”

“Alice-like?”

“You’ll understand when you meet her. Come on.” She shoves him playfully in the direction of his parked motorcycle. “I promised you lunch off campus.”

“Heads up!” A voice shouts.

Jacob pulls Bella back against his chest just as a giant papier-mâché dog on a cart, Boston Terrier specifically, rolls past them at a surprisingly fast clip. 

A guy with curly blond hair and obscenely good posture says, “I thought you said push?” 

“No Jasper! I said _don’t_ push.” It’s the same as the warning voice, coming from a petite Asian man with skinny jeans, a purple button up and a thin black tie.

“You clearly said push.”

“I said don’t push. Don’t Push. Don’t. There is a difference.” The Asian guy is now waving his clipboard around.

An intermediary runs in between the two arguers. He’s tall, thin with artfully disheveled dark hair; wearing clothes out of a Ralph Lauren catalogue and chasing after the effigy. “Guys. Guys. Whatever was said it’s probably best we just stop it from moving.” 

The blond guy, Jasper, and the purple shirt guy seem to realize the dog is long gone. Thankfully, Bella and Jacob had the good sense to catch up to the cart and slow it down.

“Thanks guys.” Jasper says with a nod of his head. 

“No problem.” Jacob backs away so Jasper can take a hold of his side of the cart.

“Eric Yorkie.” The Asian guy introduces himself. “Student body president. Do come the rally in plaza at one o’clock.” Eric points to the button on his shirt that reads _Rally. Noon._

“You sure you don’t need any help?” Jacob inquires.

“We got it. We just need a better _coxs_ wain.” The Ralph-Lauren Model guy wiggles his eyebrows and takes the straps for the cart from Bella’s hands.

Bella is too entranced to notice. Ralph-Lauren guy’s eyes seem to smolder their hazel color. She knew she was staring, but she couldn’t help it. And for some reason she spontaneously thinks about cock, his - “What?”

“He means me.” Eric rolls his eyes. “This time guys we’re _not_ gonna push. We’re gonna pull the Eagle to the quad.”

“You know… you can pull this all by yourself if you want to be patronizing…”

The trio set off at much slower place, the bickering continuing good-naturedly. Bella takes the opportunity to check out Ralph-Lauren’s bum. _But who wears a Peacoat and khakis on a college campus_ , she thinks to herself.

“Bells…come on.” Jacob hurries.

“He was cute.”

“Who Ralph-Lauren guy? I guess, but who wears a Peacoat anymore.” Jacob hands Bella the passenger helmet.

“See this is why we’re friends Jay.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Edward and Jasper are lifting the Eagle onto the platform in the quad when Alice wanders over. “I heard the Terrier got off its leash.”

“Cute.” Edward mumbles.

“Heard?” Jasper questions.

“More like I saw as it shot past the cafeteria.” Alice giggles.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Jasper leans down to kiss the back of Alice’s hand. “I didn’t think you could make it?”

“It’s mandatory that we support ‘our fellow sisters’ at all their events.” Alice makes the air quotes and then points across the quad toward two cheerleaders Jessica and Rosalie. Rosalie looked resplendent in her winter cheerleading wear complete with pompoms. Rosalie’s fierce blue eyes, porcelain skin and immaculately coiffed blonde hair easily made her the most attractive cheerleader on the squad, but for her intense and wholly unappealing facial expression. Meanwhile Jessica opted to wear the miniskirt, despite the weather, and is stretching by reaching for her toes right in front of the assembling football players. 

“It’s hard to believe you’re in an academic sorority.” Edward smirks. 

“Quiet you!” Alice smacks Edward’s arm.

When Jessica finally rises back up she is sure to flip her shoulder length hair and give a little wink toward the quarterback Royce King. It didn’t seem possible, but Rosalie’s expression got less cheerful.

Jasper whispers, “Ice Queen much.” And then shouts, “It’s a rally Rose! Cheer up!” Rosalie flips him the bird. 

Edward whistles, “That’s a response.”

“Leave her alone.” Alice scolds. “She’s going through a lot right now.”

“With Royce you mean?” Jasper asks.

Alice nods.

“When is she not going through something with that guy?” Jasper wonders out loud.

“No,” Edward interrupts, “apparently he has been slapped with a paternity suit.”

“That would put a frown on any woman’s face.” Alice laments. “He’s an insult to men, and yet he’s the big man on campus.” She alludes to Jessica’s preening.

Edward shakes his head. “He’s a total skeaze.”

“I’m pretty sure Rose knew that when she hitched her wagon to his.” Jasper mutters.

“Alright, alright Boston University! Are you ready for the 2011-2012 football season!” Eric announces from the microphone signaling the start of the rally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang with me folks. This fix is going to be a bit of a slow burn. This chapter is just to introduce the cast of characters.
> 
> Also - in need of a Beta.


	3. A Kiss Through a Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein a Frat Party leads to some confusion.

Eric is busy answering the Student Council emails during his lunch break when Rosalie breezes into the Student Council office.

“What have you heard about Royce?”

“Only what you tell me.” Eric quips.

“Bullshit.” Rosalie is ranting. “I’m expecting a society wedding next summer and for the right people to cover the event we need to be engaged before the NFL draft. Make no mistake I am getting that ring!” She paces back and forth; input from Eric is unnecessary. Eric seems to know this and wisely chooses to remain silent. “Assets accrued during the marriage and not subject to a prenuptial bar need to include that contract…”

Eric, often the recipient of Rosalie’s outbursts, tunes in periodically just to make sure he mindlessly agrees with Rose at the right intervals. “…Too bad he’s gay. I heard classical musicians _can_ make good money. Royce would totally think Edward was competition.”

“If you say so.”

“Are you even listening to me!” Rosalie screeches.

“Honestly, it’s kind of hard not to.” 

“Excuse me.” His response has thrown Rose off her tirade. 

“The real question is whether I care to be listening.” Eric resumes his typing.

“What are you doing anyway?” Rosalie finally sits down on the sofa. The moment she realizes it has likely been donated she stands back up and checks the seat of her pants for damage.

“Processing a permit request for a _SigEp_ party next Saturday.”

“Really.” Rosalie is already concocting a plan.

Eric is suspicious anytime Rosalie arches only one eyebrow. Whenever that happens her conniving thoughts are important enough to her to risk future wrinkles “What are you up to?” 

“Coach Denali told Royce to stay out of trouble until the facts on this paternity suit thing shakes loose.” Rosalie hisses, “ _Greedy whores_.”

“Yeah. What’s up with that!”

“Some two dollar stripper from a truck stop off the I-90 Turnpike is alleging Royce is the father of her baby. Everyone knows Royce is going pro next year, but girls should know they’re not going to get paid off. He doesn’t have a solid contract yet. The King family attorney has already filed for a paternity hearing, which should scare the harlot off…but still Royce has to be made to pay.”

“Doesn’t the possibility bother –”

“As a future power couple we cannot afford to have crap like this popping up.” Rosalie keeps right on, not even hearing Eric’s suspicions. “My mother, my Daddy…not to mention TMZ! This could ruin us if it is allowed to become a trend. We simply cannot have all our money and reputation being used to pay people off. Honestly, you could not go broke quicker if you had a drug habit.”

“Rose! I think you’re getting ahead of yourself.” Eric presses print on the permit.

“Isn’t Mike Newton in that fraternity?”

“Think so.”

“Now _he_ is a total candy-ass and his Dad is a hedge-fund manager. The economy is totally rebounding. This could so work.”

“What could work?”

“I’ve got to hit the mall. Will you be alright without me?”

Eric is perplexed, “Of course I’ll be alright.”

“Good. And let us keep this between the girls. Last thing I need is Captain Chivalry and _Garnier Fructis_ cock-blocking me.” Rosalie adjusts her white beret, prepping herself for a dramatic exit.

“Us girls?” Eric ponders. 

“You have the bangs for it.” Rosalie throws her Burberry coat over her shoulder and sweeps out the office.

Eric immediately picks up the phone to call Edward.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Mid-morning on Wednesday, Alice is chattering away as Alice and Bella leave their fiction writing class. 

“I’ve definitely decided on my desperation theme. I’m thinking of having my main character be an immigrant. I think the language barrier and issues relating to insular sub-cultures will provide ample opportunity to include instances of dramatic irony and allow me use my psychology background.”

“I’m not sure I follow, but it seems like you have a plan.”

“You’re still focused on your harlequin romance story?” Alice muses.

“Oh come on. I’m a better writer than that.”

“Bonus point for sexy cover art. I bet I could get my boyfriend to pose with me.”

“You have a boyfriend?”

“Jasper Whitlock, ROTC student, future US Army Lieutenant and all around gentlemen. Green eyes, blond curls and a southern accent. Manners from another century.”

“You’re joking.” Bella laughs.

“Who says dreams don’t come true.” Alice does a twirl and flips her silk scarf over her shoulder. “Anyway I’m pretty sure I’ve just given you, your lead character.”

“Oh most definitely.” Bella tosses their empty coffee cups in the nearest bin. “Now I thinking period piece. A civil war drama with bodice ripping.”

“Oh Rhett.” Alice dips her head dramatically and presses her hand to her forehead. When Alice doesn’t get the response she expects she stops, “What?”

“I’m hungry. Craving a chicken salad sandwich.” 

“Oh.” Alice looks at her watch. “Do you have to meet that sexy biker friend of yours for lunch?”

“Jake? Nah that’s just Monday’s. He got a doctor’s appointment Wednesday afternoons.”

Alice has the good sense not to ask about why a twenty-something year old would need to see a doctor once a week. She quickly changes the subject. “I could murder a pastrami on rye. Lets eat and talk through this romance obsession of yours.”

“This from the girl with the idyllic boyfriend.” Bella grumbles, but finds herself shuffling inside after Alice. 

They quickly find a table and hunker down. “Bella, you’re going have to be my-girl-Wednesday. This semester Jasper will be in maneuvers every Wednesday and my brother spends Mondays Wednesdays and Friday afternoons in the music rooms. I’d have been bored to tears without you.”

Bella doesn’t quite follow, but nods still chewing her food. 

“Oh what are you doing Saturday?”

Bella rolls her shoulders to indicate she does not have plans. 

“Excellent. My friend Eric told me about this party _SigEp_. You should come.”

Bella swallows “You don’t seem like the frat party type?”

“It is an excellent example of the bowels of human behavior, but I usually get roped into these things. Come along; have a bit of fun.” It seems Alice can eat and talk at the same time with appearing uncouth. “My friend Eric is the Student Council president and so he knows about every party or cocktail mixer on campus.”

“Eric, Eric? Man bangs and skinny ties Eric?”

“That’s him. He called in a panic. Our friend Rose is having a hoo-hah with her ‘on-again off-again boyfriend’ apparently the plan is to make him jealous.”

This time Bella can’t follow, and really, she thinks, _Alice has no business criticizing my love for melodramatic plot devices when her social life is apparently a telenovela_. 

“He’s Royce, our womanizing quarterback.” Alice supplies helpfully. 

Bella nods, recalling the rumors swirling around the dorms. 

“Rose is my sorority sister and for some reason my brother Edward imprinted on her freshmen year. He’s taken it upon himself to make sure Rose never embarrasses herself too much. Don’t worry I’ll catch you up on that later.”

Bella had already decided she was _not_ going to the party somewhere around the phrase on-again-off-again boyfriend. She lets Alice’s voice wash over, determined to keep her mouth full until she thinks of a proper excuse. 

“Eric, Jasper and my brother Edward are roommates. Once Edward decided to go to the party to keep on eye on Rose…Jasper and Eric decided to go as well. And I go where Jasper goes.”

Bella perks up. “I met Jasper.”

“Really?”

“I had a hand in rescuing the runaway Terrier.”

“That was you? Small world.”

“Small campus, more like.” Bella sips from her soda trying to appear nonchalant. “That must mean the guy in the peacoat was your brother.”

“You noticed that did you. That coat is Marc Jacobs.”

“Who’s Mark?”

“The designer Bella.” Alice sighs, “You’re so funny. I bought it for Edward. I’ll tell him you loved it.” 

“Thanks. I gotta run, but I will definitely be at the party this weekend.”

“I knew it. _SigEp_ at ten o’clock. And bring your brooding friend. The more the merrier.”

Bella adds the party information to her phone and packs up for her next class. “ _Edward_.” She whispers to herself.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Jacob meets Bella in front of the _SigEp_ house at 10:30.

“Hells Bells! Is that skirt short enough?”

“Jay.” She punches his shoulder. “I can work it.”

“We just won’t put any of the pictures on Facebook.”

“Tell me about Ralph-Lauren guy again. He’s Alice’s brother…”

“His name is Edward. Can you believe it? Even his name is perfect. And he’s a musician. Piano. He has piano hands.” Bella gushes.

“So strong yet nimble fingers.” Jacob waggles his eyebrows.

“I was thinking smooth hands to hold mine, but if you want to go straight to the gutter – that too.”

“Does he walk on water as well? Sparkle in the sunlight?” 

“Jay. Be nice. When I get like this I’m a bit doe-eyed. You gotta check him out for me. You’re my creep-o-meter. Then you can split; I know you hate these things.”

Jacob and Bella make their way past the revelers on the front lawn. “I got your back, Bella. But I don’t have the greatest douche-bag-meter.”

“Eh? Live and learn. You can survive an hour or two – Whoa!” Jacob is kind enough to sweep Bella off her feet when they encounter a suspicious looking substance halfway up the walk.

“Wouldn’t want to ruin those shoes.” Jacob responds.

“This is why you’re my wingman.” Jacob sets her down. “Seriously, I know this isn’t your scene, but there is no way I could have faced _Ralph Lauren_ all on my own.” 

Meanwhile inside the _SigEp_ house, Edward, Jasper, and Eric have found their friend Tyler in the kitchen. Tyler, an energetic African American kid, is a member of the frat hosting the party. As the vice president of entertainment and activities, Tyler is busy making sure every co-ed is getting refills on their drinks. Much to the amusement of others, Rosalie and Jessica are having some kind of dance battle in the living room; an unsuspecting Mike Newton is trapped in the middle.

“Would you look at that ho-down?” Tyler comments.

“Rose is going through a tough time right now. Ease up.” Edward contends.

“I’m not sure how a cheating boyfriend means you have to show the entire _SigEp_ house your ass. But I like it.” Tyler rubs his fingers together greedily.

“All a part of the female mating ritual called The Rebound.” Eric intones with gravitas.

Jasper looks to Edward to stick up for Rosalie as per usual, but he is too busy waving at the girl in the guy who just entered the party. “Aren’t those the two who saved our Terrier?” Eric asks.

Jasper thinks. “Not sure. One of them has a class with Alice. ”

“Oh look. Edward is waving. Mingle and casually run into to me later so I don’t look like I came here just for him?” Bella instructs.

“But you did. Stalker!” Jacob shouts after her.

Bella glares and the Jacob tries in vain to temper his grin. Instead Jacob strikes the Captain Morgan pose, but ultimately does as he’s told.

Bella joins the guys in the kitchen and gladly accepts a Solo Cup of fun-punch and a wink from Tyler. “Great party.”

“Thanks” Tyler beams. 

Edward taps her on the shoulder. “Who was that guy you came in with? I haven’t seen him around before.”

“He’s a friend from home.” Bella is quick to reassure him.

“But does he go here?” 

The song changes to something more raucous, and everyone has to talk louder.

“Yeah…” Bella takes advantage of the opportunity to lean a little closer to the group, “his first year.” 

“Ooh a Fresher. You Cradle Snatcher.” Eric crows. “Go Clara!” 

“Bella.” She corrects, a bit peeved at Eric for interrupting her flirtation with Edward. “And he’s just a friend.”

Recognizing the signs of impending girl meltdown Jasper steps in. “You should sign up for the beer pong tournament. There’s a _Chevy’s_ gift certificate for two if you win. The fresher might like it.”

“Jacob doesn’t really drink.” She turns to Edward. “Be my partner?”

Edward is not really listening, but gestures in some way that Bella interprets as a yes. She skips off to sign up passing Mike Newton along the way. Mike turns around to watch Bella’s skirt walk by and stumbles headlong into Tyler causing Tyler to spill his drink.

Jasper pantomimes blowing a whistle, “Party Foul!”

“I’m tagging you in Tyler. There is some sort of dance battle going on and I can’t hang.” The group laughs at Mike. “That Rose girl seriously is aggressive.”

“I live to serve.” Tyler salutes and disappears onto the dance floor. 

“Way to take one for the team.” Eric shouts.

Mike taps Jasper. “Who was that girl?”

“Don’t bother she’s trolling the freshmen dorms.”

Edward starts, “Actually I think he’s…” 

Eric interjects. “Don’t hate. Age ain’t nothin’ but a numbah!” 

“Only pedophiles and douche-wads who roofie unsuspecting girls say shit like that.” Jasper scolds.

“We’re the same age. She’s a senior right. I’m twenty-one.” Mike tries to rally. “Anyway I’m not that guy. No means no. Drunk means no. I can’t find my friends means no. Maybe later means no. Friend me on facebook means maybe, but I’m too polite to say no to your face.”

“These are sounding suspiciously like personal experiences.” Jasper intones.

Mike appears confused.

“What Jasper is trying to say,” Edward explains, “is that you must get rejected a lot.” 

“Yeah. He has absolutely no game.” Eric supplies. “Unlike our dear Edward who is constantly fighting them off…”

Then, like magic, a scantily clad red haired girl comes over and slides her hand up Edward’s arm. “Hey handsome.” She presses herself against his front. “Dance with me.” 

It is at this point that Edward starts laughing; he really can’t help himself anymore. Edward tries to back away politely. “You’re very sweet – ”

“Taste and find out.” The girl pulls Edward face down to hers and slips her tongue into his open mouth. 

Eric and Mike are absolutely floored, and jealous, that a girl is just throwing herself at Edward. Jasper, used to this sort of behavior, rolls his eyes and immediately leaves to find his girlfriend. Edward pushes her back until she bumps into Mike.

“I’m not much of a dancer, but I’d like to see you dance with my buddy Mike.”

She gushes, “Okay.” She takes Mike by the hand and winks back at Edward. _Watch Me_. She mouths. Mike gives Edward the thumbs up and let himself be dragged away. 

Eric whistles, “Man, to have your problems.”

“Whatever. Your job is to stop Rose from embarrassing herself too much.” Edward takes the opportunity to disappear lest the girl resume her interest in him.

Outside is where Edward finds the guy who initially caught his attention. He’s the picture of adolescent rebellion propped against the stucco siding smoking a cigarette. Tight jeans, worn boots, leather jacket with the collar propped up. 

“They tell me smoking is bad for you.”

Jacob tilts his head back, exposing a long lean neck. “I’m trying to quit.” He exhales a steady plume of smoke.

Edward takes a moment to school the smile threatening to break through. “Frat party isn’t your scene?” 

“Overwhelming machismo for no apparent reason?” Jacob squints, pretending to think it over, “I’ll pass.”

“Mini-skirted red heads with fake tans don’t do it for you?” Edward jokes.

“It’s not so much the fake tanner as it is the boobs.”

“You’re gay? Color me surprised.” Something about Edward’s tone suggests he’s not.

Jacob slants his eyes toward Edward and smiles. “I like to think I’m emotionally well rounded.”

“You know what I mean.” Edward prods. “My name is Edward.”

Jacob is about to introduce and politely excuse himself all in one sentence when: Bella peeks her head out the back door.

“Edward! I was looking for you. I need you for the game partner – oh Jacob. You met my friend. Come on.” Bella motions for Edward to come insider and turns away; certain Edward will follow her.

“Yeah.” He turns to Jacob, “You coming?”

“I’m still quitting.” Indicating to his cigarette. “I’ll find my way to the drinks table later.”

_________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later Jacob eventually makes his way inside. No one seems to notice him. Jessica has managed to wrangle Mike back on the door floor. Tyler and Jasper are playing Edward and Bella at beer pong while Alice keeps score. It seems every successful toss of the ball requires Bella to envelope Edward is a full body hug to celebrate. Figuring that Bella is in _good hands_ Jacob decides to leave. Jacob is about halfway down the front walk when one of the guys in the front yard shouts a gay slur. 

Before Jacob can open his mouth to respond his vision is awash with blond hair. “Listen small balls, if you are going to insult everyone who does not want to do you we will be here all night!” 

“What do you care Rose?”

“You mess with my girls you mess with me!” She shouts back at the group. “Come on.” She loops Jacob’s elbow with hers and tugs him down the street.

They’re about a block away Jacob still hasn’t found the opportunity to interrupt her grumblings. The blonde girl is seriously drunk, but she is sticking up for him – or so he thinks. It is equally possible she’s just jonesing for a fight or has mistaken him for one of her friends. Whatever is happening Jacob is not about to leave a girl alone to defend herself. 

“Look I’m not a girl.” Jacob clarifies.

“Oh please! You could just thank me. Those assholes are on the football team with my boyfriend Royce they were not going to let up until they were sure you were thoroughly emasculated. Plus I needed them to see me leave with a guy so they could tell Royce all about it. You being in leather – that was icing on my jealousy cake.”

“Right. Listen, blondie do you live around here or something.”

“I’m pretty sure you don’t want into my panties.” She slaps him on cheek just a touch to hard.

“That’s a given, but I’m also not going to leave you stumbling drunk in the middle of the night.”

It is just as Jacob is about to abandon her, and chivalry, right there in the street when a blue golf cart pulls beside them. The pathetic toot-toot of the horn causes Rosalie to jump.

“You guys need a ride?” The man inside asks.

“Great another jar-head jock!” Rosalie gripes.

Jacob tries to intervene. “Actually this is –”

“Emmett McCarty.” He says stepping onto the curb. He’s huge. Over six feet tall, bulging muscles and overall intimidating. Not at all the kind of guy you’d want to meet on an empty street in the dark of night. In spite of this, his short curly hair and dimples make him appear approachable. “Blue light escort service.”

“You’re an escort!” Rosalie accuses. “Crawl back to your strip club with the rest of the gold-digging – ”

“It’s the university’s safe ride home program.” He extends his hand for her to shake. 

“Thank god.” Jacob rolls his eyes. “She’s pretty drunk and I don’t even know her.”

“The name’s Rosalie.” She extends her wrist, which Emmett dutifully kisses. “And you’re here to keep me safe.”

“Yes ma’am.” Emmett winks and allows Rosalie to squeeze his biceps. 

“Bet you could do anything you want to a woman.”

“Well for now I’m giving you a ride home.”

Rosalie hops on the back of the golf cart. “I could use a ride.” She giggles coquettishly.

Jacob senses it’d be best to make his escape. “You know what. I’ll walk.” 

“No way Jacob.” Emmett shoves Jacob toward the golf cart. “I have to be professional. Your job to make sure she keeps her hands to herself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in need of a Beta.
> 
> Also, um I never went to BU so I am sorry if some aspects of student life don't match exactly right. For example, I tried to do a little research, but I have no idea what the Greek Life is like nor anything specific about student life (i.e. clubs etc)


	4. The Course of True Love...Never Did Run Smooth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clubs week on the quad means it is time for everyone to decide where they will belong for the year. Some try something new, while others keep secrets.

The Tuesday after the party and Alice ambushes Bella as she leaves her gothic poetry seminar. 

“It’s clubs day in the quad. We need to get you signed up.”

“I’m not a joiner.” Bella hedges. 

“Nonsense. There is something for everyone Bella Swan. Besides, there are usually freebies just for signing a mailing list.” Alice tucks Bella’s arm in hers and leads the way to the rows of activity tables. “Now come on most of the good stuff is gone by one o’clock.”

“Free hugs!” A man’s voice rings out.

When Bella turns she see Emmett in black sweat pants, a red muscle shirt with white lettering that reads HUG ME. Emmett has his arms spread wide and a petite blushing girl leaping into his arms.

“Girlfriend?” Bella queries.

“No that is Emmett. He’s member of the _Wellness Committee_.”

“Wellness?”

“Yeah, they try and make the campus a more harmonious place. They spread cheer and run the student crisis hotline. Sometimes they give out hugs during mid-terms and finals.”

The girl runs back to her group of giggling friends.

Alice gets a gleam in her eye. “Ya know Bella, Emmett is also a gymnast. NCAA men’s champion last year.” 

“Lots of muscle.” Bella mutters under her breath.

“You should hug him.” Alice prompts.

Bella is not sure she wants too. “He’s not…”

When Edward appears, black jeans and purple shirt with an equal sign, and hugs Emmett. Edward's silver Versace sneakers scrap for purchase in the grass.

“Yeah okay.”

As soon as Emmett sets Edward down Bella is hugging Emmett.

“This is my friend Bella.” Alice supplies.

Then Bella steps back suddenly shy. “Nice to meet you.” Then she turns. “Hey Edward.” And then back to Emmett. “Sorry about just…”

“Its okay; it's why I am here.”

“Hey Bella.” Edward says. “Your friend Jacob around?”

“I don’t think so. Why?”

“No reason.” Edward shrugs. “I just –”

Alice interjects. “Edward I want to see your booth.”

“You too Emmett you haven’t up for the GSA’s mailing list yet.” Edward tugs on Emmett’s arm.

The group walks over to a table where everyone is wearing similar purple shirts. 

“Ed.” Emmett sighs. “I am already a member of _Blue Light, On Campus Wellness_ and the Gymnastics team.”

“And you were a member of the GSA last year. You were great.”

A skinny guy with a bowl cut and blue shimmering eye shadow is fiddling with the Ipod dock. “Hey Edward.” 

Abba starts playing from the speakers. Inexplicably this causes a few others in purple shirts to begin hoola-hooping in the grass behind the booth.

Edward hands Emmett the clipboard. “This is Alex.”

“Hey Ladies.” Alex hands them each a lollipop. “Lychee or Rose Water?”

“Oh my god!” Alice suddenly remembers. “Bella we’ve got to submit your application to the _Rose Society_!”

Alice is already dragging her away before Bella can even ask what Alice is talking about. 

“Wait.” Edward grabs her by the wrist to stop her. “Are you coming to Fall Mixer tomorrow night?”

“I haven’t been invited.”

“It is open to all students.” Edward pauses and then drops Bella’s wrist. “The Dean speaks. There is food. Music. You should come?”

“I’ll be there.” Bella confirms.

Alice starts to drag Bella away again when Edward says. “Bring your friend.”

Bella nods. 

“If you want Jacob there you can just ask him.” Emmett tells him.

“You know Jacob?” 

“Yeah. We both work out in the gym every morning.” Emmett hands Edward the clipboard back. “Good luck with that. I gotta get back to hugging people.”

“Come on Bella. There is only five open spots this year and if your application is at the bottom of the pile you may not even make the interview round.”

Alice rushes past all the booths and barely spares a wave as she passes Jessica behind the firefighter’s relief fund table. 

“What is the GSA?” Bella asks.

“The Gay-Straight-Alliance. They put on events about tolerance and respect. They do good work and Edward and Alex are co-presidents.”

“That’s nice.”

“I know it totally helps to have Emmett and Jasper sign up every year. Support from jocks and on campus military is essential the post Don’t Ask Don’t Tell era. Although our parents aren’t entirely thrilled that Edward is co-president.”

“Oh. Do they have a problem with the gay-thing?” Bella asks.

“No. They’re totally understanding.” Alice pauses. “They don’t like for us to call too much attention to ourselves and every now and then something GSA does winds up in the Boston Globe. Plus they really want Edward to focus on starting his career.”

When they arrive at the _Rose Society_ booth a pretty girl with very dramatic eye make-up pins a rosebud to Bella’s blouse and hands them an application.

“Thanks Jane.”

 _Click._

An Asian girl takes a picture of Jane, Alice and Bella. Bella is nearly certain that the other two girls look beautiful in the photograph and she’ll have been mid-way through blinking like she is in every photograph.

“I’m Angela. Intern for the Globe digital edition.” Angela hands Jane her card.

“Are you even going to ask for a written release before you put my face online?”

Alice pushes Bella away. “Jane is pre-law." She whispers. "Ruthless. But she is a fantastic gardener.”

“What have you got me signing up for?”

“ _The Rose Society_. Its luncheons, flowers, garden parties and there is spring fashion show.”

“What does fashion have to with Roses?”

Bella roles her eyes.

“You’re so silly Bella.” Alice gives her a hug. “Fill out the application and bring it back Thursday before 3 o’clock. I’ve to rescue Angela from Jane.”

*

The next day.

8:30 am.

Jacob emerges from the back corner where he had been working with the free weights. Jacob gathers his stuff and towels the excess sweat from his hair. 

“Hey Jake! Wait up.” Edward doesn’t bother to stop the treadmill before jumping off. His graceless landing impedes Jacob’s exit. 

“Edward right?” Jacob helps Edward right himself.

“Yeah.” Edward pants.

“I haven’t seen you here before.”

“I’m not much for workouts.”

“So the gym is pretty weird place for you to be.” Jacob is also kind enough to turn off the treadmill for Edward.

“No I mean I run. I’m a runner so I normally run outside. With the weather I’m running inside now.” Edward doesn’t mention he’s been at the gym since six o’clock that morning hoping to casually run into to him. 

“It’s September.”

“I’m practicing for winter.” Edward heaves. “Can I have that?” He points to Jacob’s full water bottle.

“You’re a bit strange.” 

“Okay I heard from Emmett that you might be here.”

“You know Emmett?”

“Who doesn’t know Emmett?” Edward gasps in between gulps of water.

“Okay. Well I’m finishing up…just going to the locker room. So...” Jacob indicates that Edward is still blocking the exit.

“Me too. I’ll walk you.” Fantasies of Jacob accosting him in the showers are dashed when Jacob simply reaches around him to dump is towel in the laundry bin. 

“I’m good. What did you need? Besides my water?”

“Oh I was just wondering - Are you going to the fall mixer?” Edward lets the question hang between them for a moment before blabbering on. “It’s a bit cheesy, but my roommate Eric is on student council so I have to go. The hors d’oeuvres are usually filling.”

“I’m not much of a party kind of person.” Jacob starts to back away.

“I remember.” Edward flashes his most endearing grin. “It might be easier if you had a familiar face.”

Jacob turns back and places a placating hand on Edward’s shoulder. “Look, Edward. I’m pretty sure Bella is going. I’ll see you around.”

Edward is confused. He’d pulled out all the stops. The casual invite, the sweet smile. Sure his treadmill dismount put him off to a rocky start, but he had the slightly sweaty thing going for him and his t-shirt clung to his abs. It was full proof. He should have had Jacob’s number by now. Instead he was still talking about that girl? Edward blinks.

_Idiot he doesn’t know you’re gay!_

It’s in the details Edward thinks.

*

After advanced fiction writing on Wednesday afternoon Alice is leading Bella across the quad chattering about the mixer later that evening.

“Wait where are we going?’

“Its clubs week Bella, hello.” Alice says. “ROTC is doing drills on the field for everyone to watch. Jasper will be in full uniform. So dreamy.”

“I need lunch, and ogling your boyfriend isn’t really – ”

“I packed us sandwiches. Chicken Salad.” Alice tempts. “Everyone is meeting us there. Jessica, Eric, Mike, Rose. Edward is even skipping his session to come and watch.”

The gang is lounging on the a few picnic blankets watching the drills. Jessica is openly staring at the ROTC member into order to draw some reaction from Mike, but its not really working. 

Eric is explaining to Emmett, “Rosalie isn’t coming. She doesn’t sit on the ground.”

“Where is she?”

“Rose does this…from time to time she just disappears.” Eric makes some strange hand motion. “Probably off shopping or something. Spa Day.”

Despite there being plenty of open space on the blanket Edward is sandwiched between Alice and Bella. Alice with her head on Edward’s shoulder looking longingly at the maneuvers and Bella on the other side with legs crossed so her knee ‘accidentally’ brushes against Edward.

“They’re all so fit.” Jessica gushes.

“It’s the uniforms, they hug the butt just right.” Alice manages to sound wistful. 

“My ass looks great in my jeans.” Mike says to Bella. Bella nods back awkwardly, but declines to comment.

“You wish Mike.” Jessica lifts her sunglasses to wink at Mike.

“I try not to notice these things about your boyfriend and my roommate.” Eric gives a sarcastic thumbs-up toward Alice.

Alice laughs. “That is probably for the best.”

“Hey speaking of guys in tight pants.” Edward pokes Bella in the side causing her to jump a bit. “Are you and Jacob coming to mixer tonight?”

“Jacob doesn’t wear tight jeans.” And then Bella concludes. _Edward really wants me to go to this party._ “Uh yeah. I’ll be there.”

“Oh no. It’s already four o’clock. Bella and I have to go.”

“We don’t have to be there until seven.” Bella doesn’t want her moment with Edward to end.

“Exactly.” Alice stands up. “I’m already behind schedule.” 

“I’ll go with you guys.” Jessica stands as well. “See you tonight.”

As soon as the girls leaves Mikes says, “Sooo… Eric?”

“Sooo…Mike?”

“How did that go with taste the sweetness girl from Saturday night?”

“You mean Victoria? Dude, she was batshit crazy.”

“Yeah, but did you sleep with her?”

Eric blushes. “She was…uh…overwhelming.”

“Poor Eric.” Edward soothes. “All you want is sunshine and butterflies and all you get all the loonies.”

“Whatever.” Mike scoffs. “She can overwhelm me anytime.”

*

It is Thursday afternoon, the last day of clubs week, and the gang is gathered between Edward’s GSA table and Mike’s Intramural Frisbee table. Emmett is walking around in a white shirt with a red cross making everyone sign something on a clipboard when Bella and Jacob wander over.

“What no hugs today?” Bella jibes.

“Hey.” Edward gushes. _Gushes._ He can’t believe he has done something so embarrassing. 

“Blood Drive today. You guys in?” Emmett asks Jacob and Bella. “Everyone, but Edward has signed up.”

“And its never gonna happen!” Edward is quick to make clear.

“Sure.” Bella reaches out to fill in her name on the time sheet. “How many clubs are you in?”

“Too many. I can’t help it, if people ask I help.” Emmett takes the clipboard back and hugs Bella anyway.

“When can I pencil you in Jacob?” Emmett smiles.

“Oh you. Jacob doesn’t do blood either.” Bella rubs Jacob on the back. “Something you and Edward have in common.” Bella hopes she hasn’t emasculated either one of them. She interprets the gooey look that comes over Edward’s face as appreciation or adoration for the tact and smile back at Edward.

Alice gives Edward a shrewd look, but Edward composes himself before Alice can make anything of it.

“Eek scoo?” She says.

“Adan.” Edward says back with a subtle shake of his head.

“Don’t pay attention to them.” Eric explains. “Its their freaky twin speak.”

 _Twins_. Bella mouths to Alice.

At a loss for words Jacob asks, “So how was the mixer last night?” 

The group lets out a collective groan.

“It was awful.” Eric jumps right into his diatribe. “Rose showed up with Royce. Royce! Can you believe it?”

“She is really so much better than that Royce guy.” Emmett shrugs.

“She just wanted to have her picture in the bulletin. Keep up the image ya know.” Alice explains.

“…but then Jessica showed up with Mike and said some awful shit.” Eric continues. “So Rose started flirting with Mike and when Mike got Rose a drink Jessica practically threw herself a Royce causing Rose to throw her drink at Royce.”

“It was so over top.” Edward adds. “They all left before the reception even got started.”

“Oh the reception.” Alice sighs. “So uncouth.”

“Why what happened?” Jacob can’t help but be curious as to what could have been worse than that Rosalie girl making a scene and throwing her drink on someone.

“Eric gave opening remarks…” Alice starts.

“Oh please no. Don’t go there.” Eric warns.

“ – and that red-headed Victoria girl launches herself at Eric and kisses with full tongue right after Eric finished.”

“Taste the sweetness girl?” Bella asks.

 _Taste the sweetness?_ Jacob mouths toward Bella.

“Don’t remind me. When that photo hits the Internet my mother is going to be calling.” Eric suddenly smirks. “But I wasn’t the only one who got some tongue.”

“Hey. I didn’t kiss anyone.” Edward protests. “ Though a few people tried.”

“A few people?” Bella asks.

“It is Edward’s curse.” Emmett rolls his eyes. “I am the nicest guy on the planet and I have been single since my senior prom, but this guy...

“Edward has never had any trouble…he's picky…but he can afford to be.” Alice tugs on Edward’s sleeve.

“No less than three girls gave him their number. Including whatsherface… _Miss Boston 2013_. So hot during the swimsuit competition.”

Eric stares off into the distance in an overly dramatic manner.

“Morgan Berg.” Alice supplies. “She never had chance.”

Bella smiles.

“Three girls and John Scholssberg.” Eric cackles.

“I know he’s like a shiny penny at the bottom of a pool. His voice, his face --- hell that wardrobe -- its like everything about him is designed to entice young ladies and the gents.”

Jacob, who had previously not been paying much attention, perks up. “Gents? The John guy?”

“John Scholssberg. Caroline Kennedy’s son.” Alice is perturbed. “This is the kind of thing our republican parents don’t want us being in the paper about.”

“Kennedy?” Bella awes.

“He’s down from Yale for a few days. Something about expanding his Lighting the Projects project.” Edward is cagey. “But it isn’t like that between us. We’re old friends.”

Eric rolls on, completely missing the subtle signals from Edward to get him to stop talking. “Oh yeah.” Eric pokes at Bella. “Edward’s the world's most dangerous predator. He’s like the Colin Firth of campus. Try not to look directly into the phenomenon it will only hurt your brain.”

Jacob and Bella look at one another and Edward is desperate to change the topic conversation.

“I was just happy that Jonny’s speech stole Aro’s thunder. No Boston paper even mentioned his stupid plan - ” 

“He is not that bad.” Eric defends. “He just thinks the university should focus on corporate research partnerships rather than community outreach.” 

“He is also Jane’s father.” Alice points out. 

“Yeah. Personally I found him to be...” Jacob coughs when Bella elbows him in the ribs, as if remembering there is something he shouldn't say, “…a little cold.” He finishes. 

“Arnold Aronius Volturia the caricature of evil.” Edward insists.

“He just has a trickle down approach to community impact.” Eric tries to be diplomatic.

“Have you ever wanted to touch anything after it has trickled down off something else.” Emmett says. “Give me my clipboard. I got to get this completely filled out by five.” Emmett wanders back to his booth in search of more signatures.

“Speaking of deadlines, Bella do you have your _Rose Society_ application?”

“You’re really signing up for the _Rose Society_ Bells?” Jacob smirks. “Never known you to be the type to frolic through meadows before.”

Bella pointedly ignores Jacob and hands Alice her form. Bella is used to Jacob's sarcasm. Alice lets out a shriek.

“Oh my god Bella!” Alice waves the application paperwork around. “It is really your birthday this weekend?”

Edward’s quiet, “Oh no.” has Bella worried.

“Yes.”

“How could you not tell me? We have to celebrate.”

“I don’t really celebrate my birthday.”

“Nonsense. Everyone likes birthdays. We’ll arrange something for Saturday night.”

Alice searches her handbag for her smart phone.

“Please God not another one of your ridiculous parties.” Eric prays out loud.

“It will be small. Two days is hardly enough time to plan anything significant." Alice brushes off his concern. "Oh look La Crème will allow last minute reservations. Lets say Saturday at eight o’clock. I’ll send out formal e-vites tonight, but everyone is free right?”

It is plain to Bella that the group is just about as excited as she is about the prospect of a birthday party. 

“Come Bells,” Jacob nudges Bella hard enough that she has to step closer to Edward. “You deserve it. Smile for once.” Jacob winks at Edward.

“Yeah Bella.” Edward wraps his arm around her shoulder. “Celebrate. Let Alice spoil you.” Edward looks over her head to wink back at Jacob. 

Edward’s agreement to the party prompts the others to agree. 

“Great.” Alice chimes. “Jasper and I will pick you up at 7:15…wait has anyone seen Jasper?”

Eric shakes his head. “Not since he left the house the morning.”

“He has been acting weird all week. I am going to find him.” Alice hugs Bella. “This going to be so much fun.”

As soon as Alice leaves, Eric turns to Edward. “This is awful. Who am I going to bring? Crazy Victoria.”

“You should bring that girl from the Boston Globe. She was cute.”

“I don’t even know her.”

Then, as if Edward and summoned her, Angela is standing right there.

“Dude! Its like you’re magical.” Eric whispers.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping to get a picture of the GSA.”

“Of course.” Edward stretches out his arms.

Eric sidles up to one side and Bella the other. Alex steps out from behind the both where he has been listening passively and tucks in next to Eric. Bella tugs Jacob into the picture before he can move out of frame. Edward’s arm is stretched out enough this his hand rests on Jacob’s shoulder. Edward and Bella are both beaming.

“Thanks guys.” Angela says. “I was hoping someone would be willing to talk with me about the new _Tolerance Initiative_ before the University’s Board of Governors.” Angela looks around. “That is if you have time.”

The warmth of Edward’s hand is burning through the fabric of his shirt and it’s a good excuse as any for Jacob to leave. “I have to be going anyway.” 

Jacob steps out of reach. “I have to pick up that thing. Come with me Bella.”

Jacob and Bella leave.

“About the Initiative…” Angela persists.

“You know who can talk to you about that? Eric.” Edward takes Eric by the shoulders and moves him in front of Angela. “The GSA has given the initiative our full support, but it is really Eric Yorkie – student body president – who is driving force before the Board of Governors.”

*

“I can’t believe you Jacob. You know how I feel about birthdays.” Bella exclaims.

“Yeah, but I also know how you feel about Edward.”

“But still – ”

“But nothing. If the guy I liked had his sister throw a birthday party for me at some expensive restaurant I would be there. And afterwards I would suck his – ”

Bella claps her hand over Jacob’s mouth. 

“Okay. I get it.” Bella removes her hand. “You have to come over Friday and help me pick outfit. Something that says expensive and flirty….but not too available you know.”

“I really don’t want to.” Jacob moans.

“Tough shit. I would, and have, done it for you.”

*

Meanwhile Rosalie arrives at the row of booths just after Jacob and Bella have walked away. “Where the hell is Alice? I only came down here to drop off the stupid _Rose Society_ application and she isn’t even here.” 

Edward is supposed to be packing up the GSA booth with Alex, but he is distracted.

“Hello!” Rosalie flips her hair.

“Oh, she left. She found out that Saturday is Bella’s birthday and she ran off the plan.”

“Well give her this.” Rosalie shoves the papers at Edward. “I am not chasing her around town and I am not handing this to that psycho Jane. It has been three years already I shouldn’t have to apply in the first place.”

“Rosie.” The plea is right there in Edward’s voice.

“Oh no.”

“You’re going.” Edward insists.

“No.”

“If I am going, you’re going.”

“I won’t be seen anywhere with you losers.” Rosalie crosses her arms and looks away.

Edward pulls Rosalie between Mike’s intramural Frisbee table and Jessica’s Firefighter relief table so they can argue. “I went to the frat party for you. Like I want a piece of any frat guy – ”

They haven’t moved far enough because Mike blurts, “Hey!”

“AND…I only went to stop you from going home with Mike Newton.”

“Hey! I’m right here.” Mike says.

“And yet no one cares.” Jessica looks up from counting the donations to the local area firefighter’s relief fund just long enough to deliver the jibe.

However, Edward is somewhat apologetic. “Sorry Mike. You know what I meant.”

It just occurs to Mike, “Wait! We hooked up.” 

All eyes turns to Jessica, who has stopped counting the money to turn beet red. “No. Uh, we really didn’t.”

“We totally did.” 

“What did we talk about!” Jessica pulls Mike away by the ear.

Eric comes running up to Edward. “Dude. You’re seriously a high priestess of some cult or something.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Angela totally said yes to coming to Bella’s party. If I were slightly less straight I would kiss you right now Edward.”

“Okay. Thanks I think.”

“Screw it.” Eric grabs Edward and kisses him on the cheek. “What are those arguing about?” Eric nods toward Jessica and Mike.

Mike makes some obscure sort of gesture and whispers something that no one can hear. Then Jessica shouts, “That does NOT count as sex.”

“Hmm. One wonders what Jessica does not count as sex.” Eric poses the question to no one in particular,

Never one to let a conversation be about something other than her for very long Rosalie brings the conversation around to the original point. “I don’t want to be your date to Mrs. average-looking-sour-face’s birthday party.”

Edward drags Rosalie away from the firefighter booth two tables away to Red Cross booth.

“Its cool. Just ditch me. I can talk to myself.” Eric quips. “I’ll see you at home roomie.”

Edward whispers furiously. “I _need_ you there to stop me from …”

It is like Rosalie could read his mind. “Really?” And the one eyebrow lifts into an arch.

“Yes.”

“Okay, but you can’t ditch me to go off with – ”

“It wouldn’t even be a date. But Alice is my twin – we shared a womb - if you’re not there Alice will catch wind of everything and you know how she is about happily ever after. She’ll try something.”

“I am not going to Bella’s party without a date. I don’t go anywhere without an escort, not even for you Edward.”

“I could take you.” Emmett pipes in. 

Emmett, who was supposed to have been focused on signing up people to donate blood, had been purposely not staring at Rosalie’s hair blowing in the wind. He was carefully not listening to Edward and Rosalie talk. Transfixed by her hair Emmett couldn’t help, but…but...listen. She was growing out her bangs; Emmett was the kind of guy who noticed that sort of thing. They were at the length somewhere between long bangs and long hair. Every time the breeze picked up Rosalie had to move her head _just so_ to stop her hair from obstructing her vision and then she would tuck her hair behind her ear. When that happened…when _that_ happened…Emmett could see her eyes again. It was like a little game of hide and seek. The world was in slow motion –

“Excuse me.”

“I wasn’t eavesdropping – ”Emmett assures.

“…which would be impolite.”

“ – but I could take you. Not like a _date_ date. But I could make sure you get home safely.” Emmett smiles. He doesn’t mean to be bashfully appealing, but somewhere deep down inside even Edward would have let those dimples take him home and Emmett was squarely in the friend column.

Whatever sibling-like warmth there was in Rosalie’s voice when she was talking to Edward is gone“In what reality would I let you take me home.” 

“Edward.” Rosalie gives a curt nod toward Edward and departs.

Emmett whistles under his breath despite the apparent brush off. Then it’s the two them standing there, looking longingly across the squad when Mike returns from being scolded by Jessica. Edward looking the far distance where Bella is standing next to a motorcycle, holding Jacob’s helmet while Jacob shrugs into his leather jacket. Emmett takes the opportunity to look openly at Rosalie climbing the stairs the library.

“She was a vixen when she went to school; and though she be but little, she is fierce.” Emmett says.

Edward hums in agree. 

“What?” Mike clearly doesn’t get the Shakespeare reference.

“Don’t worry about it.” Emmett winks at Mike and then gives him a one armed hug. “She’s much too much woman for you.”

“Yeah so apparently I am supposed to tell you guys that nothing happened between me and Jessica.”

“Right.” Edward agrees distractedly.

Jacob has sped off and Bella turns around. When she sees Edward looking her way she waves. 

“Something about real men not kissing and telling if they want that sort of thing again – maybe.” Mike is trying to sound assertive, but even Mike knows it isn’t working.

Edward waves back. “Is that what we’re calling it. Kissing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Jasper and Rosalie are not related, however under the tagging system here at AO3 they are given the same last name. Hope that clears up any confusion.


	5. Bippity, Boppity, Boo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Jacob Black?

Jacob, being from nowheresville Washington, couldn’t be sure, but it all felt very stereotypical to him. The girl behind the counter was keeping busy on the computer. She had an androgynous look about her, the artificially black hair, with the ‘I cut it myself style’, a gauge in her ear, a ring in her lower lip and sparkly lip-gloss. 

“You new?”

Jacob nodded. 

“Fill this out,” She handed him a clipboard and a pen, “and **don’t** keep my pen.”

Jacob had hoped she would be the quirky loveable type, but she seemed more of the _I suffer no fools_ kind of person. 

The front office felt less like an office and more like a waiting room. There were queer positive posters on the walls, alternative safe-sex pamphlets on the counter, free condoms in a fishbowl next to the sign in sheet and back issues of _Vanity Fair, People, Advocate & Out_ on the center table. 

“What are you writing the magna carta…” Jacob looked up, “ I just needed your contact information.”

“Oh.”

“He speaks.” She takes the clipboard back and sets up about typing up his information. “You can take a seat.”

Jacob was feeling duped. Charlie told him this group, _Safe Passage_ , was a nonprofit that gave scholarships to LGBT students. The scholarship was paying all of his university expenses; Charlie had mentioned that he would need to check in with a liaison, but this was feeling suspiciously like a counselor’s office.

“You’re from Forks?”

“What?”

“Forks, Washington? Is that a real place?”

“Yeah, just really small.”

“Well, Jacob Black – I’m more into spoons myself.”

“You wanna be my friend now?”

She shrugged, “You returned my pen, not many people do. Its kind of my test of basic humanity.”

“And returning your pen makes me a good person?”

She popped her gum. “It’s the little things. I swear this center goes over budget every month buying pens. One day we’re gonna foreclose and it’s not going be from the homophobes who deign to egg the building, its going be from the weight of our Staples credit card. Anyway.”

“You’re really passionate about pens…”

“...and spoons.” She finishes with a flash of her tongue ring. The phone rings, “Hang on…yeah okay.” 

“You can go on back now. You’re counselor’s name is – ”

“Counselor!”

“ – Claudine. Down the hall last door on the right. She’s waiting for you.”

“I thought she was supposed to my scholarship liaison…I’m not interested in therapy or support or whatever.”

“You want the cash, you do what they ask. Besides Claudine is cool peoples. Would I steer you wrong?” She winks.

“Umm…I dunno I’ve known you less than fifteen minutes…” He trails off realizing he still doesn’t know her name.

She holds out her t-shirt to make her nametag visible. “Siddhartha” She grimaces. “I know it doesn’t really resonate. I'll try another name next week.”

“Alright Jacob Black from Forks, enough stalling.” She slaps white and blue _proud to be me_ sticker on his shirt and gives him a nudge toward the hallway.

When Jacob turns the corner he sees Claudine for him waiting at the end of the hall for Jacob. It wasn’t until Jacob reached he office door and stood in front of her that he realized they could see eye to eye. She had to be six feet tall at least; long legs peeking out of her gray pencil skirt. 

“Welcome to Boston Jacob, I’m the Claudine you’ve been emailing with. All settled at the school?” She moved to embrace him at first, but aborted the move when it became apparent Jacob wasn’t interested. “Please sit.”

Oversized was the word that best described Claudine, feminine, but oversized. She had full lips, high cheekbones and a lot hair falling all the way down her back. If Jacob weren’t gay he’d say she was attractive, attractive, but slightly preternatural in her beauty. Claudine crossed her legs, opened the file on her desk and tapped her cherry red heels across the side her desk. Her long brown hair draped over her shoulder and her lips worried the tip of her pencil. “

“Nice office.” Jacob looks around. Her office was like stepping into a room belonging to a twelve-year-old girl. There was a large Fairly Odd Parent poster behind the door, a beanie baby atop her computer screen and the remnants of a Tinkerbelle costume complete with wand hanging off the corner of the bookshelf.

“I like to think of myself as a sort of fairy godmother. Advisor, Counselor – Friend. Do you have any questions about how this works?”

“Not really. Everything is set up school.”

“You all set up with a doctor?”

“Yeah just got all settled.”

She tucked her hair behind her ear revealing a scar down the length of her neck. This was delicate stuff and Jacob was a bit like a skittish horse. “Many of our students choose to pick up their prescriptions here rather than have it at the campus pharmacy. For privacy.” Jacob looked about ready to bolt. “My job is simply to help. This is a whole new environment and our support network is here for you. I understand – .”

Jacob's anger was quick to surface. “No you don’t.”

Claudine continued to press – gently. “ – that you’re new to the city. I am here to help you with establishing Jacob in the here and now, to help with the transition process.”

“I’d really rather not talk about it.”

“You know Jacob if you’d be more comfortable with a male counselor…”

“No its not that, I just want to blend here.”

“That’s what I’m here to help with.” Claudine assures. “Students on the _Safe Passage_ program are often without support – ”

Jacob interrupts again. “No! My family….isn’t really. We aren’t.”

Claudine flips open the file again. “Not your parents, not your Dad.”

“My friend is here…so I can start anew without being alone ya know.”

“Just your friend? Isabella? Does she go to BU as well.”

Jacob finally perks up. “Yeah she’s great. I’ve known her basically forever…longer than I’ve known myself it seems.” Claudine offers an encouraging smile. “She went through all this with me back home. Her father, he’s the police chief in town where I live…lived. He took me in when I had to leave the reservation and actually helped me find this scholarship program. Found me a doctor out here and everything.” 

Jacob stares at Claudine as if to challenge the implication that Jacob can’t handle being on his own.

“That’s good.” Claudine agrees.

“Yeah, I mean he cares,” Jacob shrugs, “but he knew I needed out of Forks.”

“So he sent you to family?” Jacob nods.“I think you’ll like Boston.” Claudine assures.

“Yeah big enough that no one will notice me. Nothing like Forks!”

This intrigues Claudine. “Obscurity, is what you’re hoping for?” She makes a note and closes the file again. “Yeah. Jacob, you’re a cutie. You’ll get noticed no matter where you go.” 

“I doubt that is true and false flattery does not inspire confidence.” 

“Nonsense. It is easier than you’d think. Act as if you are as so shall you be. A little fairy dust, _bippity, boppity boo_ , you’re a whole new man.” Claudine points to her _Fairly Odd Parents_ poster. This fails to get even a hint of a smile out of Jacob. She tries a new tactic. “It is recommended that you come to group meetings. Regularly if not... just from time to time to check in.”

Jacob snorts. He will not be attending any group therapy. One meeting with a woman who had a fairy costume in her office and seriously quoted from _Sleeping Beauty_ , was one time too many. Taking therapeutic advice was simply out of the question.

“You’ve been tossed this way and that and subjugated your whole life Jacob. I’m a resource use me.” Jacob has resumed skeptical and non-responsive posture; it is clear to Claudine that Jacob no longer wishes to talk. “Come on I’ll show where you can pick up your monthly stipend.” Claudine stands.

“Isn’t there some kind of direct deposit?” Jacob steps into the hallway with Claudine right behind him. 

Claudine is almost certain that if he gets too far ahead of her that he’ll slip out the doors. She taps his shoulder. “Yes, but not for you. How else can I get your handsome face down here to see me.” 

Jacob is still not amused. “Just say yes Claudine.” She prompts.

Jacob parrots back, “ Yes Claudine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um....for those you who read any Charlaine Harris...uh yeah, Claudine is a reference to Sookie's godmother as described in the books. A sort of over-sized amazonian woman who is also startlingly beautiful. I thought wow....perfect this part in my book.
> 
> And…still looking for a Beta.


	6. Secrets Are For Keeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...which of course means the secrets start to leak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay...like 18months. My life radically changed - new job, new country, new everything.
> 
> I have been writing by hand and I am now finally typing up my hand written work, editing & upload.
> 
> As always skip the end for warnings if you feel you will need them.

“Hello. Alice.” Bella looks at her phone to check the caller-Id. She isn’t sure Alice has ever called her before. She doesn’t bother to ask how Alice got her phone number. “What’s up?” 

“What’s up? It is four o’clock; I wanted to make sure you started getting ready for your birthday party tonight.”

“Yeah - its four o’clock.” Bella doesn’t quite understand.

“Excellent. Your gift should be arriving soon so I was checking to make sure you’d be there to answer the door.”

“It’s a dorm room. I’ll hear the door.”

“You’re so funny Bella.”

“I can already see your face when you open it and you’ll love it. You’re going to wear it tonight at La Crème.”

“Cream?” 

“Crème. It’s a very posh cocktail bar – where we’re having your party. Thank god Jacob is picking you up. Cream is a strip club downtown. I’d hate for you to go to the wrong venue.”

“Ok?” The whole conversation reminds Bella why she doesn’t have many female friends. She simply cannot relate to other girls sometimes. “Anything else?”

“Have you seen Jasper?” Her voice is so soft, hesitant and very far from her usual bright and assertive tone.

“Not for a few days. You should ask Edward. They live together right?”

“Yeah. We just have a rule. Edward doesn’t share what he knows about Jasper with me and he doesn’t share stuff about me with Jasper. It’s hard for him to be in the middle.” Then Alice’s voice returns to normal. “I’m sure Jasper will be there tonight.”

“Of course.” Bella isn’t sure what else to say.

“Great see you at seven-thirty.” Alice hangs up.

*

At 6:45 Jacob sits in Bella’s dorm room waiting for Bella to finish getting ready.

“So happy your roommate is already out for the night.”

“I know right.” Bella agrees. “Does this look alright?”

Bella adjusts her slacks and blouse in the mirror. “Is alright how you want to look?”

There is a knock on the door before Bella can tell Jacob what she thinks of her comment.

“Isabella Swan?” A large man with a messenger bag and fingerless bicycle gloves stands in her door way.

After the delivery is signed for Jacob and Bella open the box to find a shimmery black cocktail dress with matching boots. The tag on the dress read Marchesa.

“Do you think this was expensive? I can’t wear this.”

“Yes it is expensive; and hell yes, you’ll wear it.” 

Bella starts to balk when Jacob talks over her. “Look they’re rich. They can afford it. Also, Alice probably picked something she knows Edward will like.”

“That makes sense.” Then Bella gets excited. 

“Although you should probably add some leggings. It’s a little short and I don’t need to you flashing everyone while you’re on the back on my bike.” 

“Shut up Jake!” Bella punches him on the shoulder and hurries to change her outfit. 

*

As Bella and Jacob enter the restaurant Bella fastidiously reminds Jacob of their plan. “Yes Bells,” Jacob sighs like a person burdened by repetition. “I will leave early so Edward can give you a ride home…or ride you at home.”

“Don’t be gross. He doesn’t seem the type.”

“Holy shit.” Jacob stops just short of the door. “This place is nice.”

“And.” Bella is defensive.

“I feel under dressed.” Jacob looks down.

The waitress leads them to the party room in the back of restaurant where everyone is waiting.

“Are we late?” Bella says.

“What she means to say is thank you.” Jacob elbows her.

“No, you’re right on time. I wanted everyone else to be here early to greet you.” Alice rushes over.

“Where is Jasper?” Bella whispers as Alice drags her into the room.

It turns out the Emmett did drive Rosalie to the party while Edward, Alice, Eric and Angela carpooled to the restaurant in Eric’s car. Mike and Jessica are seated in the corner and Jessica was the only one not to stand when Bella entered the party room. 

Jacob leans over to whisper to Edward. “Was Jessica even invited?”

“No. Technically I think she is Mike’s date.”

“Hmm.” Jacob frowns.

“Be open Jacob; we have a ‘more the merrier’ policy around here.”

“Birthday selfie.” Eric insists. 

“I take them, I’m not in them.” Angela protests.

“Nonsense. Get closer.” Eric wraps his arm around her shoulder.

It takes a bit of doing, but he manages to get them all in the photo – snuggled tight together. The picture is nice even though no one is really smiling. The initial awkwardness fades, Eric updates his twitter and everyone mingles for a while. 

“Is it cool if I tag you?” Eric asks Angela.

“What on facebook?” Angela asks, “What would you say?”

“Um…” Eric adjusts his glasses. “On date with Angela.” Angela makes a face, bewildered. Her mouth hangs open, not unlike a fish. “Or I could just say at Bella’s birthday. Its whatever.”

“No.” She smiles. “On a date is good.”

“Good.”

Jasper arrives sometime after hor d’oeuvres and Alice claps her hands to silence everyone for gifts. “Bella is wearing my gift already. She looks beautiful and she loves it. Just like I predicted.” Alice blushes under polite praise for the dress. She turns to Jessica, “Did you bring a gift?”

“Was I supposed to?” Jessica shrugs. “Thought this was a party.”

“Yes. A birthday party.”

“I got you something.” Mike interjects and hands over a large gift bag overflowing with crepe paper.

Bella sifts through an alarming about of paper and pulls out the gift.

Jessica crosses her arms. “You bought her a handbag.”

“Thanks Mike.” Bella reaches across the table for a one-armed hug.

“Yeah, what I’m a sensitive guy.” Mike defends.

“It’s a Chanel clutch, pre-fall 2011.” Rosalie can clock a designer handbag instantly.

“Pre-Fall? Its barely September.” Mike shrugs. He is so very confused. “I just went to Saks – ”

“…and bought her handbag.” Jessica says again.

“Bad move.” Rosalie whispers under her breath, only Emmett notices the look of amusement on her face.

“What, is that like inappropriate?” Mike is so very confused. “It is the kind of thing my Dad would buy my mom.” 

“Aww,” Alice gushes, “ – you are very sweet.” 

Jessica pushes back from the table and storms out.

Jasper pats Mike on the shoulder. “I would follow her.”

“Yeah. Of course.”

“Maybe after the presents.” Rosalie holds out her hand to stop Mike. “Open mine next.” She hands Bella an envelope.

Jacob snorts. “ _You _got Bella a present.”__

__The room stops for moment and Jacob realizes just how catty he sounds. “Sayin’ what we all are thinkin’.”_ _

__“Of course she did.” Emmett stands up for Rosalie. “She’s a nice girl. Come on, open it.”_ _

__Bella starts to thank Rosalie; she honestly hadn’t expected Rosalie to give her anything. She’d thought Rosalie actively this disliked her._ _

__“It’s a gift card to Sephora.” Rosalie spoils before Bella can even get the card open._ _

__“See. Nice.” Emmett nods to Eric who has been watching the melt down with rapt fascination._ _

__“Normally I wouldn’t be so generous.” Rosalie continues, “but you look like you could use it.”_ _

__“That’s about right.” Eric says._ _

__Bella, so shocked, her hand slips. “Ow.”_ _

__“Just a paper cut, “ says Jacob._ _

__“Its pretty deep. I’ll ask the waitress for their first aid kit.” Emmett leaves the party room._ _

__“Oh, you should wash that out.” Alice suggests. “I mean I’m sure the bar is clean, but…”_ _

__“Yeah no.” Bella sees Edward looking very worried. Perfect, she thinks, perfect opportunity for him to show off his protective instincts. “Edward can show me where – ” she steps forward._ _

__Edward lurches backward._ _

__“Didn’t think it was possible him to get more pale.”_ _

__Eric is the only one who hears Jacob’s comment._ _

__“Edward-Edward.” Alice reassures. “Its just a little blood. Lets just get you outside.” She pulls Edward away by the elbow._ _

__Jasper takes control of Bella, before she knows it she is sitting behind the bar with Jasper and Emmett._ _

__“He’s a little squeamish, a bit embarrassing for him actually. So I wouldn’t mention it again.” Jasper applies a Band-Aid. “Or you know save it to blackmail him later when you really need it.”_ _

__“Thanks guys.”_ _

__“I’d say anytime, but it is probably best to avoid shattering glasses in the future.” Jasper taps her on the nose._ _

__“And no walking and chewing gum for you either.” Emmett adds. “I’ll return this to the waiter.”_ _

__It’s a nice moment – the two of them sitting there – “I’ll have to thank Alice for setting this whole, ” she gestures around with her bandaged hand, “birthday thing.”_ _

__“Alice is kind. She likes to see people happy. Its one of the best parts of her.”_ _

__Bella wants to ask more about the two of them, but Eric comes running over._ _

__“Uh guys.” Eric heaves – it took all of his energy to run over. “Rosalie and Mike are making out in front of the ladies bathroom.”_ _

__Jasper blinks. “Didn’t see that coming.”_ _

__“Yeah. Well. Jessica came out the bathroom and caught them.” Bella hisses. “Yeah. Jacob left to smoke. Right now it’s just Angela and Mike trying to keep them apart. It isn’t really working.”_ _

__Jasper stares. “You left Angela there.”_ _

__“I went for help!”_ _

__*  
Outside…._ _

__“Smoke break?”_ _

__When Jacob turns around he sees Edward walk toward him. “What are doing out here?”_ _

__“Eh, I need the air. That was…uh….”_ _

__Jacob smirks, “Thoroughly emasculating.”_ _

__“I wasn’t going to put it quite like that.”_ _

__“Well, you look better. Got some color back in your cheeks. Light in your eyes.”_ _

__Edward reaches up to cover the sides of his face. “You make me,” he sways a bit searching for the words. “I can feel myself blushing whenever I talk to you.”_ _

__“Really? I’m not going to do anything.”_ _

__Edward shakes his head. “I like you Jacob. A lot.”_ _

__That gets Jacob’s attention. “You’re gay?”_ _

__“You seemed to be surprised.”_ _

__“You are all my friend, Bella, can talk about. The second time I saw you was at a Frat party, kissing some girl.”_ _

__“This metrosexual craze has got the women of campus all kinds of confused.” Edwards says by way of explanation. Jacob shrugs as if the say what can you do. Edward had been hoping for more. “You make me unsure of myself; you’re a hard man to read Jacob Black.”_ _

__“I am?” Jacob snubs out his cigarette._ _

__“I can usually tell, but with you I’m flummoxed.”_ _

__Jacob fakes offense. “So there’s something wrong with me?”_ _

__“No. It’s a good thing. Makes you unique.”_ _

__“Trust me. I’m fairly normal.”_ _

__He steps closer – right into Jacob’s personal space. “Oh I doubt that.”_ _

__Emmett comes out of the restaurant dragging Rosalie with him; Jasper is not far behind._ _

__“What’s up?”_ _

__“What’s _up_ is this one.” Jasper points. “Made-out with Mike right in front of Jessica.”_ _

__Jacob whistles. “Holy Shit. Ballsy Rose.”_ _

__“Don’t encourage her.” Jasper scolds._ _

__“I make no apologies.”_ _

__Edward’s immediate concern is his twin. “What about Alice? Where is she?”_ _

__“She is settling the bill. Everyone else is cleaning up.” Jasper sighs. “They’ll be out shortly as we’ve been _asked to leave_. Emmett, can you take Rosalie home? Its probably best she _not_ be here when everyone gets out.”_ _

__Emmett and Rosalie walk toward Emmett’s car._ _

__“Wow. He must really like her if he’s willing to drive her home after how she acted tonight.” Says Jasper. “I don’t understand this about guys. I wouldn’t want to be in a car with her right now.”_ _

__“Wait. Emmett likes Rose.” Jacobs asks._ _

__“Yeah.” Edward confirms._ _

__“Second revelation of the night then.”_ _

__Jasper, who has missed the entire previous conversation, asks, “What was the first?”_ _

__By this time the rest of group is exiting the restaurant and breaking up to their respective cars for the ride back to campus; Angela talks with Eric. “Are all your parties this dramatic?”_ _

__“No. Just Rose. She can be a bit…well…most of the time we’re quite boring. Focused on our studies. Like focused.” Eric seems to realize he may be overstating his commitments. “Not that I don’t have the time to focus on this. Us. Or dating, but I focus on both. Like dual focuses. Focuses? Focii. That’s the plural.”_ _

__“Stop saying focus.”_ _

__Eric takes breath, relieved that Angela seems to find his nervous blathering endearing._ _

__“Hey!” Some guy in faded denim jeans and long blonde hair is shoving Eric. “You think you can just hook up with girl and that’s not going to mean something.”_ _

__“I don’t know you.”_ _

__“Hey!” Angela reaches out to stop Eric from stumbling over._ _

__“So you’re not the skinny little Asian guy who hooked up with my girlfriend?” It is phrased more like an aggressive statement than a question. “I’ve seen the pictures from the party. All over your twitter page, pal. Now you’re out with this chick!”_ _

__“James it wasn’t like that. Can we just go?”_ _

__Eric looks past the guy’s shoulder to see a girl with long red hair. “Victoria.”_ _

__Jacob is not one to let a little danger get in the way of his subversive sense of humor. “Wait, so is he mad Eric slept with his girlfriend or that Eric moved on from his girlfriend so fast?”_ _

__Angela focuses on the most important fact, “You slept his girlfriend!”_ _

__“I didn’t know she had a boyfriend.”_ _

__It is also clear that Victoria’s boyfriend did not know that particular fact. “You fucked him! You told me you just made-out. Over the pants hand job and stuff!”_ _

__“Oh. Ew.” Angela turns away in disgust._ _

__“I’m unclear on how that distinction would make it better – ”_ _

__“Ohmigod shut up Jake.” Bella elbows him in the ribs._ _

__“James please. It didn’t mean anything. We should just go.”_ _

__James remembers why he drove to restaurant and look back to Eric._ _

__“Guys. They’re gonna fight.” Alice shoves her boyfriend forward, but even with Alice’s warning Jasper isn’t fast enough to stop Eric from getting hit square in the face._ _

__Eric falls backward to the ground Angela jumps out of the way to avoid being knocked over as well. Jasper and Edward jump in to save Eric. After some scuffling Jasper is able to get his arms around James. Victoria jumps on Jasper’s back when Victoria sees her boyfriend starting to lose the fight._ _

__Jasper lets go of James to cover his face to avoid hits from Victoria. He isn’t going to hit her back, putting his hands against his nature even in cases of self-defense. Alice, who up until that moment had been standing there aghast with Jessica, Bella, Mike and Jacob, bursts into action. Within moments she pulls Victoria off by her long hair. Angela helps Alice pin Victoria to the ground, together the work to get ahold of her flailing limbs._ _

__Jasper is occupied with separating Alice, Angela and Victoria, but cannot him to bring himself to use too much force in doing so. This leaves Edward by himself between Eric and James – or more accurately blocking James from getting at Eric._ _

__“A little help, please.” Jasper grunts._ _

__“Fuck it.” Jacob takes off his jacket, shoves it at Bella and jumps in to help Edward._ _

__“Jay. No! Stay…” But he is already on the ground. Mike seems to return to his senses and jumps in to help Jasper._ _

__It’s an all out brawl in the parking lot. The boys seem to have it under control, but it doesn’t seem to be letting up. “Uh –guys? Could somebody call the cops!” Mike manages to shout before Victoria smacks him across the face._ _

__“Oh right.” Bella fumbles with her purse. “Stupid thing.” It’s the one Alice gave her and she can’t seem to get it open._ _

__“You’re _so_ useless.” Its like Jessica had been waiting all night to say such a thing to Bella. She reaches into her pocket and dials._ _

__After that things settle. The police arrive and take everyone’s statement. Thankfully the restaurant has outside cameras; a quick review of the tapes and the police arrest James. Everyone else is let go under the guise of self-defense after a stern warning from the arresting officers. Victoria leaves quickly so she can post bail for James._ _

__Paramedics look everyone over. It is mostly scraps a bruises, except for Eric. Eric’s nose is broken, he needs stitches and likely has a concussion. They decline the ambulance, but Alice and Jasper agree to take him to the emergency room in Jasper’s car. Angela is adamant about going home. Edward agrees to drive her home in Eric’s car so she doesn’t have to wait around the emergency room with Eric. Jessica is also adamant about going home as well. Mike’s heroics have seemingly overshadowed his transgressions earlier in the evening and she insists Mike be the one to drive her._ _

__Then as quickly as everything else during the evening, everyone is off in the cars and the police have cleared the parking lot. Bella looks around, “Looks like it is just you and me.”_ _

__“Huh?” Jacob is distracted._ _

__“You alright?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Not how I wanted this night to end. You and me going home together.” When Jacob says nothing Bella speaks again. “Jake. I need you to take me home.”_ _

__“You and me Bells. You and me.”_ _

__“You sure you are alright? That was intense. I didn’t want that for you.”_ _

__“I’m fine Bells. Let’s go.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fist-a-cuffs break out amongst the group. Girl fight & Guy Fights. Its a bar brawl.
> 
> Also: still in need of a Beta if anyone is interested. Sorry about any small errors...I am self-editing at this point and I am not sure it's a particular strong suit of mine.


	7. Piercing the Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because most people "stay up all night to get lucky" doesn't mean it always happens...or that it is ever a good idea.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry about the lack of quality of the summaries y'all. AO3 has them for each chapter update....so I just make them up as I go along.

On October 1st the highly improbable happens. 

“You!” Rosalie screeches.

“You?” Jacob rolls his eyes. “Listen Blondie. This is a workshop.” He speaks slowly so as to be deliberately patronizing. “It looks nothing like the mall; how could you possibly be that lost.”

“Please. Bruce, Alexander, Oliver, Clark and Lois are my people.”

Alexander nods. “Look so if everyone could sit down. I can finish my announcements.”

“Don’t let the presidency go to your head Alexander.” Bruce says. 

The group sits down and Alexander continues.

“As I was saying before people came in late. This year’s competition is _Battle of the Robots – the Thunderdome Battle Royale_.”

Lois cannot help, but comment. “That is not a very good name.” 

Alexander continues. “While I do concur with Lois I am neither in charge to National Committee nor I am inclined to forfeit while defending our title because I disagree with the event branding.”

“What?” Lois gripes. “My cousin Chloe could have come up with that and she had the worst headlines in our high school paper.”

“Oh my god; let it go Lois.”

“Thank you Clark.” Alexander resumes again. “We have new guidelines. Judges will only be awarding to combat robots – ”

“Military-Industrial-Complex much.” Oliver whispers to Bruce.

“Seriously Oliver. We are less than five minutes into the first meeting. You promised to respect my presidency this year.”

“Please continue.”

“Thank you. Only combat-robots that survive one hour in the Thunderdome will even be considered for judging. Additionally guidelines emphasize alternative power sources. Teams must submit two robots with different designs in order to eligible.”

“Look this is going to a democracy – not a dictatorship. Everyone has two weeks to submit designs and the best two are going into development.” Alexander’s voice begins to rise. “ I have been on this team for three years. Now in my senior year, the year of my presidency I will not allow the Boston College Decepticons to end our three-year winning streak. We will have a perfect record for our entire academic career no matter it takes – no matter what we have to do!”

“So much for this not being a dictatorship.” Bruce huffs.

Alexander calms himself down. “Professor Kwan will be here soon, lets just start drafing.”

Rosalie grabs Jacob and drags him over to a drafting table. “Jacob and I are working together.” 

It’s a ruse so they can talk quietly; Rosalie is more perplexing to Jacob each time they meet.

“Since when have you been into robotics?”

“Since always young one. I have been on the Robotics Competition Team since freshmen year.”

“Don’t take this wrong way, but you’re a bit… ”

“Girly.” Rosalie’s face sours. “Well I’m all man in the shop. Watch and learn young padawan. Forget computer modeling. No matter anyone says it is best to start with proper drafting and move to computer modeling later.” Rosalie begins taking pencils and protractors from her large Von Furstenberg bag.

“Wait. Do you even know what you’re doing? Are you even an engineering major? I haven’t seen you anywhere in the science building?”

Rosalie stops; she’d been hoping that Jacob was quick enough that she wouldn’t have to explain everything. “No. I am fashion design major.” 

Jacob snorts. “O-kay.”

“It’s a real degree.”

“Sure it is. 

“Rose. Why would you get a fashion degree? Who cares, any guy would love a hot chick who talk about cars and shit?”

Rosalie ducks her head. She is embarrassed. “No one needs to know, alright. And it is going to. Stay. That. Way.”

“Um, I don’t think so.” Jacob shakes his head.

“Look – it’s about MAD.”

“I don’t care if you’re mad.” Jacob doesn’t gossip, but he cannot wait to share Rosalie’s nerd-status with Rosalie’s group of friends.

“M-A-D.” Rosalie spells out. “Mutually assured destruction. I don’t hate you Jacob; I don’t particularly like you, but if you don’t screw this up for me then we should be good. You keep my secret and I’ll keep yours.”

Jacob scoffs. “People know about me Rosalie?” 

“Do they?” Rosalie raises a single eyebrow.

Jacob stops grinning. “We’re good. I’ll keep your secrets.”

“Good,” Rosalie flips her hairs and looks back at the drafting table. “And we’re naming our robots Max and Tina.”

“Definitely.” Jacob agrees.

 

*

Jacob are at their weekly Monday, their waitress has just dropped off the lunch special to share when Jacob can longer take Bella’s nonsensical rambling. There are lot things Jacob no longer understands about Bella – like how she obsesses over things that haven’t even happened yet.

“…I mean I feel bad about the blood thing. It was gross, but it wasn’t a seeping leg wound; it was a paper cut. I was trying to give him an opening to exercise his manly protective instincts. That’s something guys want to do right?”

“Um, look Bella I don’t – ”

“What am I talking about,” She rolls her eyes. “Of course you don’t know. I just hope he isn’t too embarrassed to talk to me now. I wouldn’t have done anything if I had known it was a weakness of his.”

“Yeah, about that – ”

Bella just barrels right on. “I think its kind of sweet. A guy that awesome should have a flaw, makes him a bit more human ya know. Its been like two weeks – I don’t know how to reach out.”

“It’s a little more than a flaw.” Jacob ducks his head to avoid eye contact and focuses more energy than necessary to extract ketchup out of bottle atop the French fries they’re sharing.

Bella instantly recognizes Jacob’s body language. “Jay. What. What do you know?”

“He’s gay.”

“What?”

“Gay.” Jacob looks at her as if to say, _how do you not understand that._

“How do you know?”

“He…I was at the gym and he talked about an ex-boyfriend.” Which was a total lie, but he was not about to tell his best – and only friend – that the impossibly good-looking guy she liked made a pass at him during her disastrous birthday party.

*

“Have you heard?”

“…heard what?”

“You haven’t heard?”

“Obviously not. So tell me already.”

“Royce King!”

“Old news, who doesn’t know that guy is a douc- ”

“That guy has been expelled for violating the honor code.”

“WHAT!”

“In the middle of the football season!”

“SERIOUSLY!”

“Seriously. He knocked up the stripper girl…Maria whatshername, the paternity test confirms and – ”

“And?”

“And! If you would let me fucking finish; he got caught doing meth! Yes I said meth…in his dorm room.”

“WHAT!”

“He was escorted off campus this afternoon. Scholarship revoked! Agent dropped him like a coat from last season.”

“Oh-my-God.”

“I know poor Rose.”

“Poor Rose?! This is immediately going on twitter.”

“So much for the NFL draft.”

*

Jacob breaks the near fifteen minutes of silence with a sigh, “So there is this guy.”

“Is this guy you?” Claudine is good. She has stared at him for almost fifteen minutes. Stared at him in perfect silence with very minimal blinking. Jacob is somewhat impressed.

“No.”

“Alright.”

“I really like this guy. In a way that I haven’t like anyone in a long time.”

“How does that make you feel?”

“Really how cliché Claudine.”

“Yes. I really want to know how you feel.”

“How do you think I feel?”

“I don’t know that is why I asked.”

Jacob is frustrated. His sarcasm usually works better for him. “I feel like anyone who likes something feels.”

“What is he like?” Claudine is so matter of fact that it irritates Jacob. Like, _she should have something more to say. She’s a goddamn counselor._

“Edward?”

“Yes.” 

“He’s great. Handsome. He’s a senior.”

“Okay.”

She just says the words, but all Jacob can hear is judgment. “But we’re the same age. He’s talented…he’s out to his friends and they’re all really supportive.”

“Still haven’t told me how you feel.”

Jacob had been hoping she hadn’t noticed that. “My best friend Bella is obsessed with him.”

“He’s straight?” Something changes in her voice.

“Yes, maybe bisexual. And Bella is so bad at this kind of stuff that she keeps asking me for advice and wants me to show up at events with the group and help her talk to him. And he’s always asking me if we’re going to show up places if Bella and I are going to be there.”

“That must be awkward.” Claudine sympathizes. 

“I’ve told him that Bella really likes him…but. I just wanted the two of them to leave me alone and get together already.”

“Would that have made you feel better?”

“I thought so. Then he asked me out.”

“That changes things. How does Bella feel about that?”

“I didn’t tell her.”

Claudine switching the conversation back to Jacob. “Are you going to go out with him?”

Jacob squirms a moment. “Look can I just get my check already.” 

“We talk about these things at group…”

Surly Jacob is back. “I’ll think about it.”

“Of course you will. Stop by the front desk to sign for your check.”

When Jacob gets to the front desk the girl behind the counter gives him a shrewd look. Jacob resigns himself to having to talk to her again.

“Hey Siddhartha.”

“Actually it’s Glenda now.” She points to her nametag. “Like the good witch.”

“Is that what you are? You sure you aren’t just a bi-”

“Just for that I’m walking you to your bike.” Glenda walks around the counter. “On the way you can answer three questions to my satisfaction.”

“Fine, but walk quickly.”

Once outside Glenda hits Jacob with a barrage of questions. “Tell me the name of first openly LGBT mayor elected in America?”

“What?”

“Hint.” Glenda continues. “She’s from the pacific-northwest. Two, name an openly gay small town mayor from Kentucky? The name should ‘come’ to you. And three tell me anything you know about Stonewall – and not the general.”

“Look I don’t really care about all of this. Just give me my check.”

“Not until you answer the questions.”

“You can’t actually withhold – ” Jacob likes whateverhernameis, but he is in no mood.

“You should know your history Jacob.” Glenda’s scolding has taken a decidedly magnanimous and patient kind tone since she’s changed her name.

“You sound my like father. Trust me there is no greater – ” Glenda smiles, she thinks she had been complimented and Jacob is about correct her when he trails off.

On the corner walking into a bank is Jasper Whitlock. Jacob waves, but Jasper doesn’t wave back.

“What day is it?”

“Wednesday? What are you talking about?” Glenda looks down the street. “Did you know that guy or was this one of those times where you think you recognize someone and you wave and then realize that wasn’t who you thought it was.” Glenda babbles. “Happens to me all the time, but then I feel like I know everybody.”

“No. I know him. I just didn’t expect to see him here today.”

“Fine. I gotta go.” Glenda hands Jacob the envelope. “I expect an answer to my questions by the next time I see you.”

Jacob stuffs the envelope in pocket and makes no indication that he will be answering her questions anytime in the near future.

“Just Google it for all I care; I don’t need a scholarly answer.” 

 

*

It is Friday afternoon and Bella is still reeling from her party and her lunch with Jacob that Monday. Alice has dragged Bella to a trendy restaurant for brunch and to catch up on the gossip for the week. After some good-natured scolding about Bella the order drinks Alice casually drops the bomb about Edward spending the whole week bummed about Jacob’s seeming rejection or least decided lack of interest. Gobsmacked, Bella can hardly pay attention to Alice explaining the final demise of Rosalie and Royce.

“But I think its sweet how supportive Emmett is being right now.”

“My god.” Bella groans. “I care, but I don’t care.”

“I know. Emmett and Rosalie will either suss this out or they won’t. The rest of sorority shouldn’t be making such a big deal of Emmett being around.”

“No. I mean I don’t care about them. At all. I am still getting over the fact that Edward asked Jacob out at my party. I didn’t even know Edward – ”

“- that Edward liked Jacob!” Alice gushes. “I’m a bit bummed he turned him down.”

“I didn’t know.” Bella doesn’t mean to, but she spits the words out.

“I thought you knew. That is why Edward wanted you to come everywhere; he figured Jacob would be wherever you would be. Were we wrong about that, about Jacob being gay?”

“Uh.” Bella blinks. “Yes. I mean, no.” Bella tries to laugh off how she feels. She thinks of all the interactions she misunderstood. Each conversation, each of his uncertain smiles, each time he asked Bella to join them and insisted she brings Jacob with her to places. He wasn’t being friendly and protective – it was the only way he could ask about Jacob. Alice wasn’t trying to help set her up with Edward, she was just trying to be Bella’s friend. Bella remembers all the jokes Eric made about all the girls who threw themselves at Edward to no avail. She gets the joke now – she gets why girls do that even though it was never going to go anywhere. Her face flushes with shame.

“That’s so weird.” Alice chatters on completely oblivious to Bella’s inner musings. “I’m usually right about this kind of thing. I was enjoying watching Edward have to work so hard for once.” Alice rolls her eyes. “Edward thought he was being so discreet it was almost comical.” She pauses. “Are you sure Jacob’s not gay?”

“Oh. Jacob’s gay.” Bella tries to recover. “Edward just isn’t his type.” She whispers. “Sooo not his type.”

“Hmm.” Alice taps her nails on the table. She is contemplative, “I still haven’t figure Jacob out.”

“Jacob hasn’t figured Jacob out. I wouldn’t worry about it. I’m just ...” _just what? Mortified._

“Don’t worry Bella.” That causes Bella’s eyes to snap up. She had hoped Alice hadn’t noticed. “Its awful to be the only one without love on the horizon. We’ll find a guy for you.” Alice pats her hand.

“I don’t want to talk about me either. Tell me more about you and Jasper. Happy news – that’s what this conversation needs.” Bella picks furiously at her salad. Her cheeks still feel hot and she doesn’t want Alice to notice her face. If Alice hadn’t noticed Bella throwing herself at Edward she isn’t going to mention it.

“Not good news either. You’ve been in avoidance mode since the party we haven’t had a chance to really talk.” Alice sighs. Her voice gets quieter. “Jasper and I, we’re so solid. I know we can be nauseating, but we make each happy and we want to be together every moment we can get. He is not rich and he isn’t that smart, he – ”

“Jasper’s not dumb.”

“No of course not. He does well in school, but he is not going to be a scientist, he isn’t going to invent something. He is a good guy – a steady guy. That is what I love about him, but lately he is different. I barely seem him, his roommates barely see him – he missed his Wednesday maneuvers. He loves the military more than anything. He is so dedicated.” Alice starts to falter. “I guess he had some homework to finish and he got permission to miss training – but it is not like him.”

Bella doesn’t mean to say anything, but the words leave her mouth, “I think Jake saw Jasper downtown last Wednesday afternoon.”

“Uh…are you sure it was Wednesday?” Alice asks, but it is more of a statement – a gentle correction, but she is certain that Bella misspoke. She knows Jasper would never lie to her.

“I’m sorry Alice, but it was Wednesday. Jacob only ever goes…” Bella hems and haws, she isn’t sure how to explain without saying too much. “He only ever goes to the place on Wednesdays.”

Alice can read the look on Bella’s face. “It’s fine.” She knows sympathy when she sees it, she doesn’t need Bella to say anything more.

*

Rose slides from underneath the robot.

“I think one of the ¼ inch clamps needs to be tightened. Pliers and a sprocket.” Rose snaps her fingers and opens her hand.

“Not your servant.” Jacob doesn’t look up from the robot hand with gripping mechanism he is working on.

Rosalie chooses to pretend that Jacob just hadn’t heard her the first time. “Hand me a pliers and a sprocket.”

After a brief stare down Jacob relents. “Fine, but only because you’re still grieving that Royce creep.”

“Fiancé! Okay. Fiancé! He wasn’t just some guy.” Rose uses her bandanna to wipe the sweat from her temples. “And I am not grieving anything. Do you see me wearing black?”

“I know that question was rhetorical, but yes I can see your blue coveralls and your red bandanna Rosie the Riveter.”

Rose huffs. She hates being compared to Rosie the Riveter. Jacob calls her that and she snaps that she doesn’t want to nicknamed after a feminist man-hating mascot. Jacob says is better than being a cheer leader – well he calls it being a ‘mascot for misogyny’ and the conversation just irritates the both of them.

“I don’t have the energy today Jay.”

“I know.” He quips. “You didn’t even bother to put on make up.”

However, once he sees she is on the verge of tears he changes tactics. “Water break?” Rosalie shakes her head. So Jacob clarifies. “ By that I mean I’ll smoke on the loading dock and you can drink water.”

After a quick check to make sure their robot is stabilized she joins Jacob outside. 

She sighs, “The sun is nice. Royce didn’t like it when I tanned. He preferred porcelain skin.” She seethes, completely forgetting she was supposed to be relaxing. “And then he bangs that Maria girl. I hate her, but she has the most amazing skin.”

“Look. I say this as someone with an asshole ex-boyfriend. Royce is an asshole. Just be glad you got out before things got worse.”

“What could be worse?” Rose blinks and then her voice softens. “Jacob?”

The sympathy she manages to ooze with just that one word sticks to Jacob and he can’t shake it off. Instead he changes the subject. “You know Emmett likes you.”

“Ugh. Emmett.” She rolls her eyes.

“Don’t be like that. Emmett is a good guy.”

“He is a total bear.”

“Hairy?”

“No, a teddy bear. He’s big, but a total softie. I need a real man if you know what a mean.”

Jacob coughs. “Jagoffs.” He is not at all discrete. “I get it.”

“No.” Rose insists. She doesn’t like being accused of being prejudiced. “A traditional man. I happened to appreciate traditional families and values.”

“A teddy bear yes. But bears have a great sense of smell, they can climb tree, run up to 35miles per hour and can rip open most cars.”

“Your point.”

“Bears are often more than you’d expect.”

Rose snaps her fingers; she is tired of this conversation.

“Whatever. Are you going to this Halloween party?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Oh please; you’re going. If only so you and Edward can continue your ridiculous courtship.”

*

“Are you going tonight?” Bella asks. 

“I’m not sure. Jasper and I planned to go, but now I’m not so sure.”

“Me either.” Bella sits up and adjusts her phone. “Wait what do you mean?”

“I haven’t talked to Jasper since your party.”

“Alice, ohmigod.” Bella had been in bed bemoaning her own single-dom she hadn’t taken anything Alice had been talking about too seriously. Tuning it out like the endless stream of social gossip Alice always supplied.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Then in direct contradiction to her statement she keeps talking. “We’ve been together since freshmen year. I think he might be pulling away. Bella, what if we’re just a college romance?”

“Do you want me to come over?” Bella has no idea how handle this sort of thing, this is the social interaction she missed by not really having girl friends in high school.

“No. You should go to the party. We’ll either be there or we won’t.”

“Alice why would I go to a party when you’re clearly upset?”

“I shouldn’t have said anything. Jasper and I will work it out ourselves.” Then her voice returns to her usual bubbly cadence. “Besides, you already have your vampire costume and Mike will be there.”

“Why would I care about Mike?”

“You two would be cute together.”

“Please, I am not competing with Rosalie and Jessica. The last party we were all at those girls attacked each other.” Bella chuckles. “I’m pasty white girl from the pacific-north west, we don’t even know what violence _is_ , they don’t give us self-defense training.”

“I can always count on you for a laugh Bella. Rosalie lost her interest in Mike as soon as Royce left the university. And Jessica. She only cared about Mike because she likes to compete with Rose. Go to the party Bella, talk to Mike. You might be surprised.”

“I’ll think about it.”

*

Jacob arrives at the sorority house precisely a 9:30pm. Rosalie opens the door before Jacob can even knock.

“Good you’re on time.”

“Hello nurse. I didn’t know ‘sexy’ was an actual Halloween costume.”

“Shut up.”

“Should I call you Nurse Ratchet?”

“A sexy nurse is traditional costume and even if some other bitch dares to have the same costume as me there is absolutely no way she’ll look hotter than me.”

“Well alright. Not sure how that is going to look on the back of my bike. I think that dress is going to ride up.”

“First. That is the point. Second, not getting on your bike we are taking a taxi.”

*

“Oh hey…What’s your costume?” 

“Um badass, generally.” 

“Um, black jeans, black shirt boots and a leather jacket. You wear that everyday.” Eric is a bit put-out. He had been told costumes were mandatory – it was the only reason he was wearing the Lady Bug costume he’d found in the discount bin at the student store.

“I’m badass every day, Eric. No other way for me to be.” Jacob pats him on the shoulder. “I think you make an adorable male-lady-bug.”

Eric is too buzzed he recognize the condescension. “Can’t wait to see Angela’s costume.”

“You’re still going out with Angela?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. She untagged herself from the photo. But once I assured her that Victoria was an anomaly she seemed to relax. We’ve hanging out, no offense, without the group and that’s been uneventful. In a good way. This is the first group thing since Bella’s party. I invited her, but she can’t here until after 10:30.” Eric seems unsure. “Do you think Angela will like it? My costume I mean.”

“I think she’ll enjoy taking pictures of you.” 

Eric brightens and wanders back inside the Frat house.

Jacob stays outside, hands shoved in the front pocket of his jeans, his shoulders hunched; the cold is getting to him, but he makes no move to go back inside.

Sometime passes and Edward comes down the steps. He is dressed like a _Newsie_. 

“Nice costume.” Jacob smiles. “It suits you.”

“Thanks. Alice picked it out. She and Jasper were supposed to come as Cornelius and Thumbelina, but I think they’re going to be a no-show.”

“Well least we’ll all be spared their syrupy sweet coordinated costume.”

“But its so unlike them to miss an event.” Edward shakes his head. “I try and stay out of their relationship as much as I can.”

Jacob doesn’t know quite what to say. Other than the parking a lot at the birthday party it’s the most they’ve ever talked. “This is the first time you haven’t asked me about Bella.” 

“That’s because you’re already here.”

“We can’t go out.” Jacob blurts.

“I hadn’t asked you yet.”

“It’s implied.”

“Why not? I like you, I pretty sure you like me.”

Jacob takes a step back, this is usually the part when Edward steps into his personal space. He doesn’t like that. “I don’t know you.”

“That’s why we should go out. You could get to know me, see if you like me more than casual friends.”

“I have never been on a date. I don’t think.”

“How is that possible? How it possible no guy ever asked you out.” Edward doesn’t mean to say like that, but its true. Every time he see Jacob he just _wants_.

“I mean I’ve dated guys. Like been with… just not dating.” Jacob wants to explain, but halfway through his explanation it becomes important to him not to come off as some kind of slut. He realizes he wants Edward to like him, respect him. _That’s unfamiliar. That’s uncomfortable._ Jacob had always held out his rampant sexuality as a badge of honor as a defense mechanism. “I just kind of wound up, I just never said…” _No_ is the end of that sentence, but he isn’t going to say that out loud.

“No pressure. Just hang out without the others sometime.” Edward reaches out to rub Jacob’s arms, to maybe warm him up a bit and get closer. Jacob steps a back again – just out of reach. 

Edward frowns. The line between pressure and reassurance is lost to him. “We don’t have to stay out here by ourselves, we could go back to the party?” 

“Too much hetero-male-energy. Once they get really drunk.”

“We could just go?” Edward tilts his head, but doesn’t make Jacob say anything further. “Stay here a moment; I’ll grab your jacket.”

After collecting their coats Edward finds Rosalie sitting on the sofa talking with Emmett. “Sorry to interrupt, but we’re gonna head out.” Edward gestures to the front yard.

Rosalie knows Edward isn’t talking about her at all. “Okay.”

“It’s cool? I know how you are about being left unescorted.”

“It’s cool. I’ll take one for the team. Girl code and all that.”

“Rose…”

“Have your fun with Jacob. Besides,” she nudges Emmett with her shoulder. “I think Emmett can make sure I get home safe.”

Emmett nods and smiles, its clear that Emmett thinks Edward is doing him a favor and not the other way around.

*

Alice is not at the Halloween party. She is drinking coffee in a booth at the student union trying hard to ignore how closely the desperate female character she is writing about for class resembles her own life.

“Alice. I’ve been looking for you all day.”

“I know I’ve been waiting here since four o’clock.”

“If you knew I was looking, then why would you…”

She cuts him off, “I think is one of those times I had to let you come to me.”

“Probably.” Jasper slides into the other side of the booth.

“Are you going to tell me what is going on?”

“I got my posting.”

“Oh.” Alice stutters for the first time in her life. “We knew this-that this was going to…Jasper?”

“After graduation I have eight weeks until I have to report to Fort Benning, Georgia.” 

Alice gets a far away look in her eyes; her mind is reeling. Life in Georgia. And Jasper then says the rest, “My unit will probably be deploying before Christmas next year.”

“Oh.”

*

“Wait.” Jacobs stops short. “Where are we going?”

Edward smiles.

“Seriously, we’ve just been talking and wandering for like twenty minutes.”

“We’re walking to my place.”

The nervous energy that surged within Jacob at the words ‘my place’ eased the moment Edward held out his hand.

“Okay.”

Once inside Edward points out the kitchen, Eric’s room (which is mess) and Jasper’s room (which is very neat). Along the way Jacob doesn’t notice that they’re totally alone together or that Edward has led him by the hand up the stairs and into his bedroom. Jacob doesn’t notice his fear, he doesn’t feel self-conscious – he does notice how nice the house looks.

Jacob sinks into the plush floor lounger that is more art than furniture.

“Wow! This does not look like a bachelor pad.”

“That’s cause of Alice.”

“Alice?”

“My twin sister. Jasper’s girlfriend. She doesn’t live here, but she decorated for us.”

“That’s gotta be awkward.”

“Not really. Jazz knows I’ll rip off his limbs, decapitate him and set his body on fire if he ever is improper with her.”

“Jeeze!”

“Naw, he’s a good guy. Got that southern gentleman thing working for him. They’re really very cute together.”

*

“Boys aren’t allowed in the house.” Rosalie says as Emmett walks her up the steps to the Sorority house. Her tone is sharp enough that it would turn off most guys, but for Rose is the gentlest of way she knows to tell Emmett that they can go no further. Tonight was just a one off to stop the girls (who are no doubt peeking past the curtains that very moment) from thinking she lost her way after Royce.

Emmett smiles. His eyes crinkle and his dimples peek through. “It’s a good thing I’m a man – not a boy.”

 _That_ was interesting. Assertive. 

“I like you Rose. I think you know that.”

She nods.

“You’re beautiful.”

She rolls her eyes and grips tighter to the coat around her shoulders. She knows that too. Men have been telling her that since she was eight years old. 

“I’m not going to ask you to let me in.”

“No?” Rosalie arches one eyebrow. She has played the game before with men, she always wins and she is fascinated why Emmett believes he different.

“No.” He shakes his head. “I want to ask you about Bella’s party.”

“God.” She huffs.

“That stuff with Mike. Why would you do that? You don’t even like Mike.”

“Oh please. I wanted to make Royce jealous and Jessica has the biggest mouth. Half of campus knew about the incident before we even got home that night.”

“That’s what I mean, why make this Royce guy jealous? What is that about?”

“Why?” Rosalie was amused, but now she is simply annoyed. Time with Emmett was supposed to be a lark, a distraction, not a license to interrogate her about her private life. Rosalie is not one to be questioned ever.

“It’s the part of you I don’t like.” Emmett is so earnest that its completely disarming. “I want to understand you better.” 

“I wanted him to know he had something to lose, that I have value so he would beg me to take him back. So I wouldn’t have to ask him to – ”

“Of course you have value.” He cuts her off. “You shouldn’t have to prove it, to any one.”

Rosalie blinks. She hadn’t meant to be so honest. She has lost the high ground and she can’t find a way to get it back.

“You deserve…” he wants to say it, but he stops himself. “I’m gonna go. Let me know if you want me to come around again.”

She hadn’t even realized she was wearing his coat until Emmett reaches up and take it back from her. 

“Good night Rose.” He opens the door for her and she steps inside.

*

By sunrise on November 1st Jacob and Edward are stretched out side by side on top of Edward’s massive four-poster bed. The flannel comforter warming underneath them from the early morning sun streaming in through the window; the down pillows propping them comfortably against the headboard.

They had lain in their sides facing each other all night not touching – just talking. About everything. Important things, little things, nonsensical things. Just breathing in one another. It had been so nice spending time just the two of them and Jacob gets what Eric had been talking about.  
_Contentment._

And Edward whispers, “You’re kind of beautiful you know that?”

“What?”

“Beautiful. No kind of, I’m sorry.” Edward licks his lips and looks down so Jacob can’t his him flush with nervousness. It’s the first time they lost eye contact all night.

Jacob brushes off the compliment. “O-kay. No more drinking for you.” 

“That was hours ago. I mean it” Edward looks at him with something akin to awe in his eyes – “you’re amazing.”

Everything is fine until Edward leans forward and drags a single index finger across Jacob’s lower lip. Jacob’s had this feeling before, the intimacy –it’s familiar. Instinctively Jacob knows they’re about to kiss and _that_ makes Jacob jump. 

Edward snatches his hand back. “I’m sorry?”

“I should go.” Jacob is already up looking for shoes and collecting his jacket. 

“I mean it, I just,” Edward falls back into the pillows he’s exhausting. “I liked having you here.”

Jacob wants to say something – to offer an explanation, but nothing comes to mind so instead he walks out.

Edward is wise enough to know that running after Jacob isn't a good idea, but figuring out Jacob is - Edward pulls one his pillows over his face. He's exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: some reference to past drug use by Royce, but thats hardly unexpected nor should it be shocking. Also more hints as to Jacob's past troubles, nothing specific.
> 
> & finally shout out to those of you who caught the (super obvious) Smallville reference. Not to worry this isn't going to turn into a Smallville fusion fic.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been planned as a multi-chapter piece and is going to cover a lot of genres, from fluffy to romantic to angst. In the interest of avoiding spoilers I am purposefully not including all tags/warnings at the beginning. However, I also understand that it is poor form to surprise readers with any subject matter that would trigger. I will post a warning before any chapter that contains any sensitive topics.


End file.
